


The Tenebris Clan

by MedBaySystemWritesThings



Series: The Tale of Vampire Triplets [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regressed rk900, Age Regression, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Fickle updating, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of incest, RK900's name is Novem, Top Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vampires, Weddings, Werewolves, Whump, amanda was a good mom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedBaySystemWritesThings/pseuds/MedBaySystemWritesThings
Summary: Novem Stern (or Nines, to close friends) is the young king of Tenebris, a Vampire clan in the center of Detroit.he finds himself falling in love with a mortal, while trying to deal with his own hectic vampire life, and his two brothers.





	1. The Birth of a New Generation of Vampires

The year was 1983. the boys had both just turned 5, playing in their toys in the living room. The toys were broken and busted, but still fun. They had gotten used to the sounds of pops and bangs around the neighborhood, especially this late at night.

Their mother scooped them up. He happily smiled and relaxed back into her arms, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life in those arms.

Not even an hour later, when they were being fed dinner was when it all had happened.  
Three masked men, speaking some weird language Nines hadn't heard in his life were talking to his parents, holding something shiny and silver.  
  
At night, Nines could remember the loud pop, his mother hitting the ground, reaching out for them. He later learned the words were Romanian, but his memory had jumbled up the words, but his mother's were always there "Not my babies"  
  
The men had gone upstairs, leaving Connor, Silas and Nines clinging to each other and their mother, unsure of what to do as she whispered she loved them. There was screaming upstairs, terrified men perhaps. The house was quiet, for the longest time.

The front door busted down, a young woman with her long black and blue dreads pinned up out of her face, black jeans and loose flowing shirt.  
  
She called out for their parents, rushing upstairs to see what ever gruesome scene was there. The men screamed again before it was utterly quiet.  
  
The woman talked down the stairs, sighing in relief on seeing the boys. There was blood on her face, but she looked softly at them.

"At least... You're alright" She picked them up, kissing their heads and comforting the crying toddlers as police sirens were heard.

It wasn't long after that, that the boys moved in with her, Amanda Stern.  
She was close with their family she had told them, that in her will, the children would go to her.

The three grew up with her, somewhat normal. They both had regular therapy for their trauma, and never ending love from their step mother.

Connor never remembered that night, while Nines had vivid memories, and nightmares of it.

Nines wasn't sure about Silas, though. He kept to himself, barely ever spoke.

 

  
It was their 16th birthday, November 26th, 1991.  
Amanda requested the boys to meet her in the living room at strictly 4:30, no earlier and no later.  
They showed up exactly on time, to see her smelling a black rose and setting it back in its vase.  
  
"Boys, I have a family secret that you need to know. As you have come of age, you are now mature enough to understand my true job"

"True job?" Nines blinked, instinctively putting his arm in front of Connor and Silas, he was very protective of his younger sibling's.

"Yes, you see... I have the social status i do over a very long career... As queen of the vampire clan Tenebris" She replied as Nines blinked.  
Amanda wasn't one to make jokes, nor was she one to mess around.

Nines nodded a bit and loosened his grip on the other two, more at ease now.  
"So...where do we come in all this?"

"As you three know, you aren't my blood children, which means you won't...Well, you aren't vampires" She replied, shaking her head. She relaxed back a bit.  
"It is your decisions, but, I would like to turn you into vampires"

"...What would it entail?" Nines mumbled, looking her in the eyes.  
"Since I am of high ranking, powers such as advanced healing, super speed and strength..." She trailed off a bit, looking back at them.

Nines and her had discussed what it , and Nines eventually agreed to be turned, and then Connor and Silas if they wished.

He walked over to her and took a seat as she looked at him "Are you sure you're ready to take this responsibility of becoming the next prince, and eventual king?" She asked as Nines thought for a moment and nodded.  
"Yes mother, I'm sure" He said "I will always have your blood in my DNA, I wish to continue your legacy" He replied seriously.

"It will hurt, Richard" she warned as he unbuttoned the collar of his black dress shirt. He braced himself as she sunk her sharp long fangs into his neck. He let out a pained gasp at the sharp needle like fangs pierced his skin. It felt like an injection, some foreign liquid, chill as ice filling his blood, rushing through his veins.

She pulled back and licked the mark on his neck. He pressed his hand to the marks, to find they were gone, all that was left was a red splotch of irritation.  
  
"It will take a few hours to kick in, but once you get cravings, come right to me" She told him worriedly, setting a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to her.  
  
"I have much to teach you, and your brother's" she smiled softly, fangs gone as he nodded a bit.

And teach she did. Over the next few hours she taught the two about properly etiquette, until Nines started to zone out, stuck in his own thoughts as Amanda sat him down on the couch

"Richard, listen to me, son" She said, rubbing his hot head.  
  
"...You're going to die, but not entirely. You will feel like you're dying, that's okay. Let it happen. Connor, Silas and I are right here for you" She whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead as she stood back, watching the light die from his eyes as Connor started to tear up, it was painful watching your brother die in front of you.

2 hours, 23 minutes and 17 seconds passed before Nines sat up suddenly, gasping for air he reached for his heart beat that no longer thumped in his chest. He blinked away the smeary fuzz of his vision and looked at the adjacent couch, seeing Connor crying, Silas stuck in a book, and Amanda's usual stern poker face.  
He stood up quickly and jogged over to Connor, gripping him in his arms tightly to soothe his brothers tears.

Connor calmed down after a few moments, looking his brother up and down.  
  
"Y-you're okay...?" Connor sniffled, rubbing his running nose on his sleeve.  
  
"Of course I'm okay Con, I'm Richard" he offered a weak smile as Amanda stood, looking up to The taller twin.  
"When you awaken as a vampire, you pick a new name" She nodded with a hum as the boy looked over to his mother figure.  
  
"Novem" He replied easily, caressing Connors head as he held him close.  
  
"Nine in Latin hmm? Interesting" She smiled "Alright, Novem Stern" she hummed with a soft coo.  
  
"Next week we throw a big party, Have you meet the people you will rule over one day" She said pridefully.  
  
"so, when does Connor and Silas turn, Novem?"  
  
"...Next year, on our anniversary" Nines decided, and turned to Connor "I will see if this is something you can handle, brother" He said formally, as usual an let go of the now calmed down boy.

  
A week passed. Novem had gotten used to his new found powers and blood thirst. Connor had offered his neck, but Amanda had stopped him immediately.  
  
"Once he gets a taste of live blood at such an early stage, it'll destroy him" She warned, holding out a warmed blood pack that Novem happily sunk his fangs into, sucking out the blood with his now sharpened pearly whites.

 

"Now, Nines, Focus on yourself, think about disappearing from the world" She said, standing in her Zen garden, tending her rose vines as the boy took a deep breathe and nodded.  
  
It took a few minutes, but he managed to disappear into nothing but a shadow, and only reappeared in a tree across the man made lake with a bright smile.  
  
"I did it mom!" He said, so proud of himself.

His powers developed similarly to his mothers, Invisibility, teleportation to an extent, the ability to retract his fangs and super strength and agility, though he had that last one for a very long time.

their anniversary, the 16th one, Nines decided it was time for Connor and Silas to turn.

Amanda had performed the same ritual, taught them the same, but they were weaker than Nines.  
Amanda said it was his age, but that wasn't true.

She hadn't informed the boys of her cancer, but Nines could smell it. the infected blood of hers.

The last 5 months were nice, Nines took very good care of their mother. She had dropped her strong façade the last 2 weeks of her life, showed her sensitive side to the boys.

Nines didn't cry at her funeral, though since they were only 16 by human standards, they needed a legal guardian. Silas had gone to be with his betrothed on his own ambition, while nines and Connor went to Amanda's willed guardian.  
  
Nines had met Kamski before the funeral, been to his Japanese-esque mansion, slept over a few times as well to hang out with 3 other older teens that lived there, Sophia, Chloe and Maria. they were triplets as well, but now with secrets out in the open, they were adults, and the wives of Kamski.

After she was laid rest in the ground and gave Connor time to cry as he held the umbrella over his head, so the snow didn't stain his black suit, they headed back to black limo where Kamski waited.

If Kamski felt anything over Amanda's death, he didn't show it. Nines didn't mind the lack of sadness from the billionaire.

  
"Once you two unpack and get situated, come talk to me in my swimming room, feel free to get your bathing suits on if you wish" He offered before taking his leave, leaving the grieving boys to themselves.  
They took their unspoken time to relax and unpack their emotional baggage.

"...does being a vampire mean...no emotion?" Connor asked, weeping into nines side as he shook his head.  
  
"Of course not Connor, i just.. exercise more control over them" He explained, rubbing his brothers side as he kissed his head softly.  
  
"It's okay to cry y'know..."  
  
"I know, Baby brother" He replied quietly and stood up quietly, brushing off his suit.  
  
"Connor, why don't we share a room?" He offered as Connor quickly accepted the offer.

They spent another hour bringing over his items, and Connor even helped Nines install his glass case, and put his most prized possession on display. His glass violin.  
  
"It's beautiful... i love it when you play, you know" Connor smiled, hugging his brother from behind as nines pressed his hands on top of the others to keep him there

"How about i play tonight? So you can sleep" He offered, feeling the others face bury into his back, the fabric wetting as he held his brother close, comforting him the best he could manage.

Kamski was still swimming when the boys showed up. Nines didn't want to swim, but managed to convince Connor to, exercising released endorphins and it could help him cope with the stress.  
"Hello, Night walkers" He smiled as he got out, drying off and taking his robe from Chloe who offered them.

"You wanted to see us?" Nines replied as Connor got in the pool, lapping around and socializing with 'the Chloe's'  
He didn't cry that night either, but instead cuddled Connor while he cried.

"You wanted to talk, Elijah?" Nines tilted his head curiously as he hummed.  
  
"Have a seat, Novem" He said as Nines blinked

"You know?"  
  
"Of course i do, little vampire king" He hummed and took a seat back, starring at the frozen lake behind the large glass windows.  
  
"Are you a vampire too?" He asked as Kamski shook his head.  
  
"There's a lot Amanda wasn't able to teach you, youngling" He let out a small sigh and turned to face the vampire  
"I'm a werewolf" He replied as Nines blinked.  
  
Kamski explained the differences, how their diets differed, his powers were different.  
  
"Chloe and her sisters, they're mermaids." Nines took a deep breathe and looked over at Connor, seeing the boy was having fun with his new step sisters.

The two talked more, about each others clans. Nines still had many tombs to read of Amanda's reign, he was sure there would be vampires at the door constantly, luckily it wasn't Connor in his position as head of a clan he barely knew about.

Connor got out and nines helped him dry off.  
"Connor, i have a meeting tomorrow with the clan, if you would like to sit in as a member"

 

"I know, I know you're all upset at the recent passing of clansmen and reigning queen Amanda Stern" He opened his speech in that dank underground dance club.  
  
It was average, though the electric no longer worked. it was candlelit by chandeliers and candelabra's. the bar was fully stocked, blood supplies were running low, however. the dance floor worked as a congregation area of speeches and such, and opened up at night to clubbers to make money for the clan.

"But as her Eire, I pledge on my vampire blood to protect and continue to build on what the late Amanda Stern spent her life on" He told, back straight and proud as the crowd groaned. 'Too cheesy...' Nines thought to himself, he should have prepared something better than try using his brothers tactics.

"My first rule of business, is to set up a proper trade of blood, through various means. I am in negotiation with the leader of the werewolves leader, Elijah Kamski for a blood supply from their doctors and medical staff. Once a trade route is established, then we will work on gaining more money. I have decided to invest most of our old queens money into this clan, and that means opening another clan, and moving our base of operations to a crypt, underground so that this club can open earlier, and open with some more human staff"

"What about our pay?" The head bartender, North asked.  
  
"You will all keep your pays, but I'm hiring more, not getting rid of any of you" Nines explained, back straight as he radiated pride and confidence, something very important about being a vampire leader. If they felt you were weak, they would easily have you removed, from life.

"You're really thinking about hiring other vampires?" Another member, who worked on finances, Simon, Asked.  
  
"Yes, and other vampires. My brother is betrothed to Henry Anderson, leader of the Fuil clan. They have demand our upmost respect, and will respect us back."

"Hey princess! dress in that goth get up and no ones going to take you seriously!" A member called out from the crowd as his eyes turned a deep red as he starred at him.  
  
"I shall have no insubordination in my men. Now, I would love to hear why my fashion choice effects any of you, please, after my speech I would like to talk to you in _Private_ " He snarled dangerously.

He continued on with his speech, similar to the documented by his mother.  
He had to show strength, discipline, and rule with a tight fist if he was to be respected.

 

  
It had been 7 weeks, 4 hours and 12 minutes since Amanda's funeral, and Nines finally broke down in tears.  
Alone, hidden deep in his half of his and Connors walk in closet.  
Kamski and Connor went clothes shopping, while Nines had returned from his latest modeling gig.  
He wasn't crying over just Amanda, no.

He was crying over a new freshmen who had caught his eye, too.

  
Gavin reed, 16, born October 7th, 2002.

  
He was tallish, broad body with muscles for days, and those beautiful dopey green eyes, ashy brown hair and a scar, just above his nose that cut across his face. He seemed pretty poor, and a special kind of stupid only a mother could love, and Nines of course.

He always watched from afar, stalked the man in the shadows and always stayed close. He saw his life at home, his nicotine addiction, his excessive exercise and his failed attempts at studying.

After 3 months of Nines fascination, things turned more... Psychotic. He stalked him every day he didn't have a photo shoot, or his vampire duties.

He drank coffee and ate a cold pork Sandwich as he sat in a tree, using his newly perfected vision to watch the teen sleep, looking at the scars on his chest and arms.

He started to sketch too, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being able to immortalize Gavin's face, but he couldn't get too close.

He learned from experience, that becoming a vampire at such a young age was more than one bargained for.  
Not many teenagers were as mature and levelheaded as he was, could think as logically.

He blamed his past trauma when he was alive.

 

He brought up his infatuation to Kamski one night after dinner.

"Big brother..." Nines sat across the table, it was just the two of them now.

"You have your first crush?" Elijah asked, sipping his wine as Nines looked up from his own glass, but his red drink was a bit thicker.  
  
"Yes...On a human boy" He sighed quietly, sipping his own drink, as it was Kamski's turn to speak.

"I've told you, just drink before you get close to his neck, and wear a condom" He said, leaning back. He knew that's not what Nines meant.

"I know, but... He's the first boy to make me feel... Alive" He looked up, troubled.  
  
"This is something you should-"  
  
"No, not the clan" He shook his head "Malik would kill me if he learned I wasn't going to marry a noble" He shook his head quietly, letting his long scene styled hair fall in his face.

"...Who said anything about marriage, Nines? Look, wear your heart on your sleeve, and have fun" He smiled "Just remember, protection is key. Don't let a human too close, it'll... End in heart break" he said, downing the rest of his wine, soon, and went to bed.

Nines sat there, finishing his blood quietly as he thought. Gavin would be fun to toy with, if he could just swallow his damn pride.

Nines continued his game of 3 years, watching the man afar, before he finally hatched a plan.  
The clan was pacified at the moment, a good amount of blood stock, and his laws were respected, and they were happy with his ruling.

He couldn't have been happier really, at least, that's how he should feel.  
He was continuing Amanda's legacy, raising Connor to take responsibilities of the clan too.

 

While Nines was out on his own fun, Connor was at home, sitting in Kamski's lap after a night of distractions.

"Is it... Normal, to be scared of the man you're betrothed to, Brother?" He asked quietly, playing with the others long hair gently, enjoying the silky strands.

"Yes, being betrothed to someone you don't know is scary, but I assure you, Anderson is a lovely man" He smiled "Hot headed, almost alcoholic. But deep down, he's a good man" He assured the smaller, yet older twin.  
  
"I've never met him... The stories of his exploits really..."  
  
"The ice blood story?"  
  
"Yes... He was so brutal..."

"Stories get exaggerated con, you know this" he sighed, laying the boy down on the soft floor mat "Now roll over, I need to rub lotion into my beautiful bite marks, dear" He told him as the boy groaned and rolled over, hissing at the cold lotion on his cut up back.  
  
"I need blood" He said, rubbing his tongue over his extended fangs, they always came out when he was hungry, against his control.

He wasn't looking forward to meeting Anderson tomorrow.


	2. Emotions Run Hot like Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines visit Anderson's mansion, and Nines has an emotional talk he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously
> 
> "I need blood" He said, rubbing his tongue over his extended fangs, they always came out when he was hungry, against his control. 
> 
> He wasn't looking forward to meeting Anderson tomorrow.

In their senior year, during sex ed, he saw him. He didn't understand at the moment, but that instant connection, like he needed to give that man his life. The feelings his body felt, the thick need... It was true, vampiric instinct coursing through him.

His name place read Mr. Anderson. The name didn't register, but with vampire soulmates, it didn't matter.  
After class with a knowing nod to his brother, he sat right on Anderson's desk.

"Hello, Stern" The man looked up from his glasses, filing work with a hum.  
"You feel it" Connor said, biting his lip and showing off a fang "I can smell it, your thick blood, your overwhelming dominance...You're my mate" He whispered as Hank laid back a bit in his chair, Letting Connor come and straddle him.

"Such a youngling, barely able to stay in the sun" He reached up to caress Connors cheek "You know who I am?" He asked quietly, spinning the others thick curls in his hand.

"The name is familiar, but it slipped my mind" he said "betrothal be damned you're my mate" He growled possessively, leaning in to his neck to smell him.

"I am your mate, And your betrothed" he whispered to the teen as he pulled away, looking at him, biting his lip

"You're... Henry?"  
"Hank, but yes" He nodded "Leader of the Fuil clan" he smirked, Connors face still blank"What, didn't expect me to be a washed up sex ed teacher?" He raised a brow curiously as the teen shrugged it off, climbed into his lap and crashed their lips together.

"Just fuck me, Mate~" he groaned, grinding down in his to-be husband.  
"Not here, but I'll gladly help out~"  
"Connor come on we- Hello, Anderson" Niles interrupted their heated make out session.  
"By taking my brother, I hope you intend to keep your written agreement to the merger of our clans"

"Yes, Novem" He replied, easily a cool and collected contrast to Connor, high off of lust and adrenaline, already kissing down the others thick neck.

"Niiiines you cock block!" Connor cried when he finally got his mouth off if the other.

"No, Henry and I both know he wont bare sink his dick in in you here"  
"Smart in your toes, Novem" The older complimented as he smacked Connors ass.

"Connor, just remember Kamski's rules, I'll be getting lunch at home today, go ahead and drink up from your mate, if he allows"

"And I do" Hank smirked, Groaning a bit when Connors teeth sunk into his neck, and rubbed the others back encouragingly

"I will leave so he can enjoy his first drink. Good day, Henry" Niles took his leave. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous that his younger, technically older now, brother got to drink real hot blood before him.

  
He swallowed his jealousy, and headed to his car, and sat there, hands gripping the wheel. That scent of blood was all he could smell. He tried to rid himself of these thoughts, of ripping Connor off his mate and taking his blood instead.

He remembered what Amanda had taught him, that live blood was addictive... He didn't think it was this bad.   
he tried remembering Amanda's teachings, but they just lead him down the same road to her funeral, he didn't want to think about that.

He evened himself out after a few moments, and drove home to sink his fangs into a blood bag.

  
Though, it was never enough. It'll never be enough to truly satisfy him.

It worked, not as much as being able to sink his fangs into Hanks neck, but it worked for now.

He understood exactly how Connor felt about hank, that primal urge. But, his own mate instincts... were for a human. Humans didn't feel it back, there was no unspoken consent like two vampires who were mates, hell Connor probably didn't even ask, true mates like them didn't need to.

He didn't know how to deal with his mate instincts being attached so tightly to Reed, but he could protect him from the shadows, watch over him, keep him safe from other forces that might find themselves having feelings for the boy.

  
A few weeks had passed as Nines obsession just grew and grew.   
One night at dinner, Connor looked especially pleased.   
"How has your...Recreational activities with Anderson been?" Nines asked, a undertone of bitter to his voice.

"Just fine thank you, He's my mate, why?" Connor asked, the same bitter tone.

"Boy's" Kamski interjected, looking between them "You two seem stressed, why don't you join me for the night?"

The twins looked at each other, and back to Kamski.

Connor was out of it the whole time, not really in to it anymore, and left half way through.  
It nearly ruined Nines mood too, but he pressed on thankfully.

Kamski did exactly what he set out to do, rid Nines mind of any and all bad thoughts, and let him sink into the fantasy, of being loved by a mate. The give and take made it good for both parties, Kamski got to be dominant, as werewolve alpha's do. Nines got that blissful silence in his head, got to forget most of the world.

That's exactly what Nines needed right now, relinquish his control, give it all away to someone he trusted and receive A distraction, blissful ignorance.

Though, that's not entirely what happened. Nines had gotten so deep in his fantasies, he had moaned and cried out for Gavin, instead of his partner for the night.

Kamski hadn't noticed, if he did, he didn't bring it up. Nines was silently grateful for it.

He stayed in Kamski's room.   
After what seemed like hours, Kamski let out a soft groan.  
"Alright, What's eating at you, Novem?" He asked softly, rubbing the teens hair softly.

"Life... Sub drop..."   
"No more" Kamski replied, kissing the others head gently "I'm here for you, you know that"

"I do" Nines replied, leaning into his comforting touch.  
"Sleep here, I'll protect you" Kamski said, and continued to stroke his hair before grabbing a bottle of cream from a box by his tatami bed, and rubbed it into nines neck, to help with the bruising he left. Nines was asleep before Kamski even finished giving him the aftercare he loved.

  
The next morning was rough. Nines was still strung out on his sub drop, while Connor was just chipper. Nines heard talk from Connor that Anderson would join them for dinner.

Nines wondered what it would be like, to bring someone home he knew he'd spend his days with, someone he could confine in.   
More specifically, Gavin.

The next evening, Nines had a meeting with Anderson. He dreaded it, he was never one for meetings. He preferred to keep to himself, instead of the theatrics of meetings.

So, here he sat at his mahogany desk, looking across the expanse of wood at the man who was holding his younger twin on his lap, barely containing from rubbing at Connor through his pants.

"Anderson, you requested to see me?" Nines started, stacking papers together neatly and stapling them together.   
"Yes, as you know, Connor is my mate, and betrothed" He started and held out his hand when Nines reached for his pen "I'm not here to sign him in _yet_ "

"Then what business do you have?"

"I wish to take him to my estate, you as well, to meet my clan. And of course, see it is a fit home for Connor"

"how long does that diplomatic warmth extend, Anderson?"

"Are you this clinical all the time?"

"I'm brash and cut right to the point, please, answer my question so I may arrange our schedules accordingly" He warned as Anderson hummed softly, Nines was nothing like his brother.

"I was planning on the weekend, Friday night after dinner here, then I could bring you two back Sunday night"

"Before or after the 25th, Anderson?"

"After, so I may have time to prepare, and you have time for arrangements"

 

  
Nines snapped out of his flashback as he blinked his eyes into focus, looking dead at the large old mansion, clearly generations on generations of vampires having slowly built it.

"It's... amazing, truly a beautiful piece of architect" Nines mumbled as he was escorted out of the car, his skin tight pants almost creaking at the sudden shift.

"I figured you two would love it" He smiled softly "Please, help yourselves, nothings off limits and my men know of your arrival" He explained, letting out a breathe when a very, very large dog nearly knocked him over "Sterns, this is Sumo, my familiar" He smiled and showed off the shaggy mutt who borfed excitedly, sniffing and running around Connor, but held back from Nines.

Nines got that a lot from Canine familiars, which was why he always sided with cats. Cats never were bothered by his faked dominance and dark energy, too independent to care.

The two were shown around the dark mansion, the inside was nothing like the gothic exterior. It felt warm and cozy, the scent of duck and game pheasant in the air, dog dander too.

Nines didn't mind the mansion too much, he did indeed have free range of the mansion to see fit as he pleased. The library was extensive, art books Hank had bought specifically for Connor in mind, and a leather bound copy of Poe's poems, Just for Nines as a welcome.

after their quiet and pleasant meal, Nines had thanked their gracious host and went to retire.

He took the guest room next to Hanks, while Connor slept with his mate.   
Nines didn't mind at all, Hank was a good man and they were truly mates, though he could have been happier without "Oh daddy!" Keeping him up all day. Saturday night rolled around, and the weekends were always nines favorite. They could keep to their natural schedules, asleep during the day and awake at night, like the true predators they were.

  
They went hunting ( For animal game, of course) during the weekend as well, but it didn't yield much, it was more for the familiars to stretch their legs out.   
Connor just adored sumo, his bright shiny energy attracted the guard dog to him like a magnet, and Nines was very happy. That's how he appeared, at least.

The next morning, Nines looked up from his book when there was a firm knock

"Come in" He announced, setting his velvet bookmark in place as hank opened the door. in his usual casual wear, dark grey sweats and his old Guy Harvey shirt.

"I see Connor tired himself out" Nines said, a bit bitter. He never liked being around Connor when he was with Anderson. Nines felt excluded, like he'd never find a mate like Hank, it made him jealous.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you"

"Knock yourself out" Nines moved so hank could sit on the bed.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"Its pleasant, I don't like mansions but this one feels, homey. I believe Connor will have a good, safe life here with you"

"I asked about you, not how Connor will be here, I know how he feels"

"I said its pleasant"

"Kid, I'm older than you, just cause you're 18 and high and mighty doesn't mean you don't feel emotion"

"...continue..."

"You seem preoccupied, like you're trying to preconstruct everything that could go wrong, and how we'd deal with it to keep Connor safe"

"...Touché"

"Look, I know it's hard... Having someone you hold dear mate before you" He started, giving Nines a serious look "But you'll find a mate-"

"I have a mate, I know his scent" He explained quietly "He...Well, he doesn't... He's a human, Anderson" He whispered quietly, like saying out loud would be his demise.

"He doesn't have mating instincts like we do, I cant go up to him and grind on him like Connor did. I'll never share that... that star struck lovers gaze" He almost sounded like he wanted to cry "I cant have him, even if he wasn't human, I'm not Connor, I'm not a child barer and neither is he" He closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, almost to try and stop tears from spilling from his eyes.

Nines was never good with his emotions, he always bottled them up until they exploded. Either with fights and argument with Connor, which he would quickly rectify.  
Or he would take them out with Kamski, distractions and anger weren't good coping mechanisms.

"Have you spoken to Kam-"

"Yes, he said that... I should... Just wear my heart on my sleeve, do what humans do... but I can't, Hank I cant" He was heart broken, he had never even called Hank by his name before.

"Oh kid... I know how you feel" He sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, it felt... Familiar to Nines, the fatherly 'I'm here for you' feeling he never got from Kamski.

"I loved a human before, Cole's mother" He started as Nines blinked "That's right, Cole's a halfie" He sighed "Half vampire, half human"

"How did you deal with it?"

"She gave birth to Cole and... Almost killed him" He mumbled "You know humans don't believe, those who know fear us" He looked up at the ceiling as well, rubbing nines shoulder "I told her, a month into it... who i was, who Cole would be" He shook his head "She... When the doctors left, she requested alone time with him, with us... she said, we could kill him" He tried to not cry at this point too.

"I got him away, the cops almost arrested me, her act was so good. It was too bad she bruised his neck, and her fingers were a lot smaller than mine" he shook his head. "I got him, my baby boy, but he's infertile"

"So you need co-"

"No, Connors my mate, he's my forever and ever but... Connor would be my mate even if he wasn't a child barer"

"You care an awful lot about him... You're a good man, Anderson" He nodded a bit, letting out a tiny yawn as hank chuckled a bit and stood up, rubbing Nines head.

"Look, if you ever get upset or need a father figure, talk to me, okay?" He smiled softly as Nines nodded, too tired to really argue as hank laid him down on the bed, rubbing his head "I can be a father if you need one, Nines, I'm always here for your family, and Kamski is no father, He's a creep" He scoffed a bit "It's time to sleep now, Richard" He whispered as Nines closed his eyes, settling into bed.  
"Goodnight, son" He whispered softly.

That was the best sleep Nines had that he could really remember, truly safe.


	3. An Awkward First Date

"What did you think of hank!?" Connor asked excitedly, nearly vibrating out of his seat when they got out of the car, Sunday night like Hank promised.

"He's a respectable man, very strong" He continued, looking out over the lake, debating on if he should step out to the small dock "Connor... I haven't seen you this happy since... Mother passed" He said, looking back at the bubbly boy who giggled

"Because I found my mate, Nines! He makes me so so happy!"

"I'm glad" Nines nodded, choosing to walk out onto the dock "I'm happy for you..." He trailed off as he sat down, taking off his boots and sticking his feet in the warm water "I am"

"Then why are you upset?" Connor asked, sitting next to him as Nines sighed, wrapping arms around his tiny stomach "I'm just...Hungry, that's all" He said, standing up and ending the conversation there, Nines was strong, he didn't need to talk about how he felt. it wouldn't help the clan, or Connor, or anyone, so it didn't matter. It never mattered.

Once inside their shared bedroom, Nines picked up his glass violin, tuning it and plugging it into his computer, opened his program of choice, played the piano background, and played along to Chopin Nocturne*, keeping pace as he closed his eyes to feel the music fill his soul, until Chloe showed herself in and informed him dinner was ready.

Nines wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone, especially Kamski.

 

Nines sat at his usual spot, opposite to the head of the table where Kamski sat. He closed his eyes, a silent prayer that no one would bring up his obvious shift in emotional energy.

"Novem, how-" Kamski looked over and licked his lips when plates of food were brought out by Chloe and her twins. Nines looked down at his plate.  
A steak, rare, with mashed potatoes and mixed veggies.   
  
Connor got stir fry veggies and rice, and Kamski got a large blue rare steak which he promptly shoveled down (judging by the moon, it was no surprise how feral he was acting)  
The triplets ate their seafood in silence, until Sophie saw nines picking at his own food, it was his favorite dish.

"What's the matter sweetie? Is it not to your liking?" She asked worriedly as Nines dismissed her silently.

"I'm just not hungry" he said, sipping his wine glass filled with blood, A+, but it tasted bland.

Nothing felt...right.

Something was wrong, and Nines couldn't put his finger on it. The more he thought about it, the more agitated and anxious he got. A toxic mix for the vampire. He recognized this feeling, it was the feeling he had before he'd shout at Connor.

 

Nines got to thinking of the triplets. Since Nines and his brother showed up to live there full time, they had been so motherly to them.   
Connor accepted them with open arms, missing their mother and needing a new Mother figure in his life.

Nines didn't resent them, they tried and he appreciated it, but he was too independent to really accept them as Connor had.   
He loved them, they were wonderful aunts, so caring and warm, but he refused to need anyone, or anything.

He isolated himself from emotion, it was easier that way. The days were easier to get through if you didn't feel anything, if you bottled it all up and poured them out at the end of the day, alone in silence.   
He had his vices, as did Connor.

Sure, Connors were more healthy in the long run. He liked to play therapist with the mermaids, liked to play house or Detective, the girls setting up fake crime scenes since that's the career path he wanted ("if his mate allowed" Connor had said, earning a firm reprimand from his elder brother) and he was happy.

Nines never thought about it until recently, but that was the girls way of helping him, too. He didn't have to be strong for Connor if they were there to keep him happy and entertained.

He truly thanked them for that, he really did. He could focus all his attention on his clan, and he even had more time to cry and release his emotions alone.

But here he sat, sad and lonely and drained of tears, clutching his pillows to his chest as he blew his nose the last time, tossing the tissue into a tiny trash bag under his bed. He drew the beds curtains shut, the thick velvet blocking out any light Connor may turn on.  
He slipped in his wireless blue tooth ear buds , played his classical music playlist, and slowly fell asleep to the charming Orchestra.

He woke up when he felt a dip in the bed, and a hand on his lower leg. He opened his eyes and took out the earbuds, his eyes were still puffy and sore from crying.

It was Connor.

"You don't talk to me like you used to" He whispered quietly, crawling to lay next to him.

"Connor, please..."

"It feels like you resent me in some way, Nines" He whimpered, reaching up to cup his face as he stared into his eyes "I don't want that" He whispered.

Nines had missed the days when they told each other everything, keeping no secrets and holding each other through the worst nights.

"I don't resent you Con, I just need me time is all" He sighed softly "You need time to be with your mate, he's yours and you deserve him"

"You deserve yours, too"

Nines gave him a soft sad smile, he could feel the tears threatening to run down his face again. He hated crying in front of people, Connor above all else. He needed to be the strong big brother, that was his role and his alone. He was always the one Silas or Connor would run to when they were upset, getting advice or comfort.

Perhaps it was time for Nines to finally receive some of that comfort back.

"Go back to bed, Con. We have school in the morning, and you need good grades if you wanna become a detective"

"Then I'm sleeping here" Connor huffed and rolled onto his side, pressing his chest against Nines, and clinging to him. Nines let out a tiny sigh and reached around to keep his brother close, just how they used to sleep when they were younger.

 

He woke up in the morning, 5 am sharp and groaned quite loudly, just wanting to shut and block out every word and noise in the world, really.

He ended up dragging himself out of his bed, putting the buds on charge again, and stalking out of his room to start his day.

He started with a shower, waxed his legs, face and eyebrows, styled his hair and went to pick out his outfit.

He settled in what could be described as k-pop emo, and went to do his makeup. Light, but black, a classic emo look.

 

Today was his tipping point. He had to have Gavin, needed him more than anything in the whole world.

He followed his usual routine for the day, not even realizing how late it was by the time he was sitting on the bleachers, watching the jocks practice, ignoring Cheerleader Tina "The Tuna"'s teases.

He pulled out his sketch book and began drawing hearts, mumbling encouraging words to himself in Latin.   
It was time for Gavin to walk over now, laugh and talk about something stupid with 'the tuna can' and looked over at him, debating using his powers of persuasion or not.

He decided against it, cleared his throat, and spoke up.

"You, me, 6 o'clock, the movies. Don't disappoint me" He warned, handing Gavin a ticket to see some romance movie before taking his leave, not giving the jock room to argue.

Gavin was confused as he looked at the ticket "Really?.." He blushed and pocketed the movie stub before Tina could comment on his bright red face.

  
Nines waited outside the theater, nerves shot as he checked his watch, 6:05.

  
He would give Gavin another 15 minutes and if he didn't show, he'd do something drastic.

Gavin did show up, a few minutes later hands in his pockets. A black V-neck, rough jeans and a maroon jacket with a grey hoodie under it.

Alright, that's about as good as nines was gonna get.

"Sup babe?" Gavin smirked, eyeing up Nines. Sure, he was hot, but if he was hearing a bit more violet with that black, He'd make Gavin's head swoon.

"Reed, I'm so glad you showed" nines smiled, wrapping his arms around the others big right arm, humming at the muscle "so big~" he purred.

Gavin blushed deeply and tried to turn away, rubbing his neck with his free arm while Nines lead them inside. Gavin paid for their snacks.

Neither really enjoyed the movie, but it was some cheesy vampire teen romance movie, and Nines hands never did leave Gavin. They mostly stayed on his arm, or his thighs.

He absolutely melted when about half way through, Gavin wrapped his arm around Nines. Nines happily ignored the rest of the movie, too trapped up in the feeling of Gavin holding him.

Gavin quickly pulled away when the lights came up, and stood up "what now, Ghost boy?" He raised a brow as Nines followed, making sure they didn't leave a mess.

"Lets get dinner, I know a good place" Nines smiled and wrapped his arms around Gavin's left forearm, and lead him out to their cars "Let's take mine, and I'll bring you back to get yours after dinner?"

"Yeah, that works" Gavin agreed, and looked around the parking lot, when they started walking to a Tesla.  
"Don't tell me that's yours"

"I paid for it myself" Nines smiled softly, messing with the fob on his key chain and pulling away from Gavin reluctantly. He unlocked both doors and climbed in, silently chuckling at how stiff Gavin looked

"Relax" He cooed softly, resting his free hand on the others thigh when they were on the main road.

 

Nines picked a decent restaurant, nothing too big, but high quality. He easily got them the best seat in the restaurant. (things were a lot easier when people knew who your stepdad was)

"Man, you that popular Ghost boy?"

"Yes, in a way" He hummed "I don't hold it against you, I use my mothers last name, after all" He chuckled, pulling out the chair for Gavin before taking his own.

" So, what, you a rich boy too? I'd think so, with that Tesla out there"

"Yes, actually" He smiled "I currently reside with Kamski"

"Wait, Kamski? Like, Elijah Kamski?"

Nines nodded in agreement.

"Not blood, right?"

"Not even close, Kamski is from Polish descent, I'm from Romanian descent"

"Good, good... Cause my dad always claimed he was related to Kamski"

"Oh?"

 

They had ordered their drinks and food, dropping the conversation there. They exchanged numbers at the end of their date. Nines found out Gavin has a sister, that he cared for most of the time, so he was busy with baby siting often.   
He also found out Gavin liked rock music, horror films and partying. 

 

He parked his car outside the empty theater lot, and got out with Gavin "So...I'll see you around?"

"Of course, Ghost boy" Gavin smirked "I had a good time, I'll make sure to text ya"

"Get home safe, Gavin" Nines smiled, blushing when Gavin leaned over to kiss his cheek and retreated quickly to his car, obviously too embarrassed to stay.

Nines chuckled softly and got in his car, driving and stopping in front of Gavin's car and rolled down the window.

"You're a good kisser, Reed" He smirked, rolled up the window, and drove home.

 

Nines parked in the garage and trudged up to his room, nearly tripping on some fabric of Connors on the ground and landed face first on his bed, pulling a pillow to his chest.

He shouldn't feel this way still. He shouldn't feel so alone and in pain, he had what he wanted. His mate liked him, and wanted to go on another date, but why did it hurt still?

He looked over when Connor sat on the bed with him.

"Soooo, How was your first date?" He smiled widely.

"Enjoyable, He wants to go on another date in the future" He tried to speak with enthusiasm, but it sounded more bored than anything.

"Why aren't you happy, then?"

"I am..." Nines sighed "It's just... I'm not used to being worn out"

"I see" Connor nodded, easily accepting his brothers lie "You should sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"See ya con" He yawned a little. Connor drew the curtains when he got off the bed, and nines let the tears soak into his mattress.

 

He just couldn't grasp why he still felt so alone in this world.


	4. Through Thick and Thin, Day and Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Through Thick and Thin" Connor started their mantra.
> 
> "Day and Night"
> 
> "We'll always have each other"
> 
> "Come Rain or Shine" Nines finished, a soft sigh following, his brother pressing their foreheads together. 
> 
>  
> 
> A chapter in which Connor's wedding day arrives, and Nines has a bit of trouble accepting his loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "It's just... I'm not used to being worn out"
> 
> "I see" Connor nodded, easily accepting his brothers lie "You should sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"
> 
> "See ya con" He yawned a little. Connor drew the curtains when he got off the bed, and nines let the tears soak into his mattress.

Two whole months had passed. Nines hadn't even realized it.

The days had all muddled together in his mind, he could barely tell day from night. He had gone on 5 dates with Gavin since they first started dating. He barely even registered last nights dinner, it all felt like static in his mind.

Connor had started the conversation.

"Hank and I are getting wed tomorrow Novem! Aren't you happy?"

  
Nines Head was filled with nothing but static and words he couldn't define.

"Of course I am" He replied, on autopilot "I can't wait, soon enough I'll get more space to myself"

  
He hadn't even registered the earlier conversation between him and Kamski, Kamski had asked if he was okay, and Novem replied he was fine.

As his suit was fitted by Simon, making sure all the ruffles looked good, Simon got a look on his face that Novem decided to ignore. He did his best to make sure the suit looked presentable after all, The bride's best man needed to look stunning.

The suit was a deep royal purple mainly, a modified double breasted tailcoat, revealing a black ruffled shirt under (to match Connor's dress) with a silver and black silk tie, a carnation shape to be exact. His pants were rather dull, but the trail from his tail coat had silver inlets in them.

Simon had noticed his King hadn't spoken a work since Connor announced their wedding, unable to even think let alone process what it would mean. He refused to even acknowledge his emotions existing in the first place, let alone working through them.

It was a shock for Nines that evening, waking up to most of Connor's things boxed and gone from his room. "Don't worry, Nines, Soon the room will just be yours!" He had heard Connor say when he gave a confused look at the half empty bedroom they had shared for the past few years.

Nines was snapped out of his past when a needle pricked him on accident. "...How am i going to tell him?" He asked Simon, who was straightening some cufflinks.

"Who, your majesty?"

"Cut the hierarchy, Simon" Nines shook his head, he didn't like that title at all "My mate, He's.... He's human, and I like... I Like him, I must be some sort of moron"

"Love is weird, you know" He hummed, soothing over the small prick mark and continued straightening out his suit to make him look proper "You should go for it, if you love him, then nothing can get between that"

"I know, we've been dating" Nines mumbled quietly, not wanting anyone to be listening in "I'm just scared, I don't want a revolt due to my lack of a proper mate"

Simon had finished his work, seeing as Nines was lost in thought again "Novem, why don't you go see Amanda? maybe it'll give you a clear head for the wedding" He smiled softly, distant but supportive. He was Amanda's left hand man if you will, while Markus was her right.

  
In Markus's heyday, he was a knight, and a damn handsome one at that. Simon remembered the day when he came from a clan called Jericho. He had swoon over him, and Markus had the same feelings, they were soulmates.

Amanda had no problem with their relationship, as long as it didn't affect their work. Simon had the same philosophy for his newer leader.

 

  
Nines didn't remember ever saying thank you to Simon, or even acknowledging him in his attempt to help. he had stood from his desk, and walked to the locked door in his office.

Nines stalked down the staircase by his office. He opened the large metal door and shut it behind him as quietly as he could. he walked down the long halls, shrines dedicated to old leaders passed him as he only had one focus on his mind.

He made a few turns, feeling the harsh rock walls and lighting candles as he went. He found what he was looking for.

He knelt down in front of the marble statue, running his fingers over the engraved plate.

'Stern, Amanda. Beloved Mother, and Reigning Queen'  
May 14, 1702 - February 23, 2017

'May she rest in peace among the stars'

He let out a small sigh and looked up at the marble face of his mother, taken from her likeness when she was younger.

"I'm sorry, mother" Nines whispered quietly, trying not to cry. He hadn't visited his mother's resting place in a very, very long time. "I've let you down, haven't I?" He looked down again, too ashamed with himself to even look up at the marble face.

"This must have been what you talked about, the never ending loneliness of being the eldest" He whispered quietly "The loneliness of a traumatized child, one destined to be alone for the greater portion of their life..."

He let out a sigh and let the tears fall down his face as he held onto that statue, desperate for his mother's embrace that wouldn't ever come "I'm sorry for being so weak, Mother" He whispered gently.

  
"Nines?"

He lifted his head quickly, looking over at his brother in his raven black and white lace dress.

He unconsciously noted the black dress suited him quite well. The top was a dark black corset, with fabric gathering in ruffles above it to cover his upper chest, cutting off above his collar bones, showing off snow white skin. The corset was cinched tight around his tiny waist to give him an hourglass figure, while the skirt of the dress was layers of ruffles. Climbing and descending silver accents covered the top and bottom in spirals, like ink in water, blooming around like jellyfish. The skirt its self stopping just above his knees, while the back continued in a straight lace trailing behind him that dragged a little on the floor by a couple of inches.

The silver inlets had accented his silver choker, as well as his silver and diamond earrings. His hair was styled in its naturally curly fashion, a black veil brushed over the back of his head, hiding the fresh black roses that would soon be replaced by what ever his groom had decided as a headpiece for his bride. The veils train itself was more like a coat, it would cover nearly his entire upper frame.

  
"...Connor" Nines mumbled, he never looked pretty when he cried. His cheeks were stained with his black eyeliner and make up, puffy red eyes a deep clash against his fair skin. Snot and tears dribbled down his face, his sniffling a poor attempt at taming it.

Connor rushed over to his brother, getting on his knees and reaching up to hold his brothers soaked face, not caring about his now filthy hands "Brother, its okay to cry" He whispered between the two of them as Nines tried to look away.

"I'm sorry Connor, go back to your wedding, I'll-"

"Bullshit"

"Connor..."

"Through Thick and Thin" Connor started their mantra.

"Day and Night"

"We'll always have each other"

"Come Rain or Shine" Nines finished, a soft sigh following, his brother pressing their foreheads together.

"Please, let me in" Connor whispered, desperate to try and help his brother.

  
Nines decided what he would do. He reached to cup Connor's face and kissed his forehead, whispering a spell quietly and digging through the others memories of that moment, effectively clearing them out, and changed the events.

For all Connor knew, he found Nines setting some flowers on their mother's grave. Not crying, nothing upsetting.

Just a strong and resilient big brother.

Connor was always a little woozy after getting his memories altered, but that was okay, nothing a glass of blood couldn't fix. Nines helped him up the stairs 'a dizzy spell from the excitement, lets get some blood, AB- always fixed everything' Nines had told him.

  
It wasn't very long until Nines would have to get used to his loneliness, or fall prey to madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through this with me, I've been busy with my education and family matters, I haven't had much energy or inspiration to write, but I promise i haven't given up on this! i have so much planned for this series, including one shots i have written already!
> 
> Originally, I had written Gavin into this chapter, but I decided to remove him, as he didn't add much to the story, besides boring explanations of 'vampire mechanics' that I can explain through more interesting ways


	5. White Wedding (Hey Little Brother, What have you done?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines unclasped his arm from Connor's and shook hanks hand, a silent goodbye. Nines turned to Connor and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek gently "Go get hitched, baby brother" He walked up to take the spot of the brides' best man, ignoring the hole in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously
> 
> Connor was always a little woozy after getting his memories altered, but that was okay, nothing a glass of blood couldn't fix. Nines helped him up the stairs 'A dizzy spell from the excitement, lets get some AB- couldn't fix' Nines had told him.
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn't very long until Nines would have to get used to his loneliness, or fall prey to madness.

Nines had gotten Connor the blood he needed, Hank hounding them down at the blood cooler, making sure his bride was happy and safe and wanted to actually do this (even though it was Connor's own idea to have a wedding this early)

"He's just fine, Mr. Anderson" Nines informed him, making sure Connor was actually getting blood out before turning to the other "He just got a bit woozy from everything is all, He's never been to a wedding"

"I alwaysh stuch ou' of clan affairsh" Connor tried to speak past the blood in his mouth as Nines rubbed his head, being careful not to mess with the veil or his hair.

Connor smirked seeing the suit his soon to be husband was wearing. a standard black tux, the jacket was very low cut to show off his crimson dress shirt and maroon tie, the silver trim on the blazers sleeve shined brilliantly in the candle light.

"I'ts odd seeing a vampire in silver after all these years" Hank hummed softly, playing a bit with Connors jewelry.

"How so?" Connor tilted his head. He wasn't an airhead, but he never really paid much attention to Nines ordering specific things, vampire allergies as he was told.

"There's a reason that's not real silver, Con" He chuckled softly "Vampires are allergic, that's why all the silver here is fake, besides for..."

Nines zoned out for a while, getting lost in his past before the clocks all chimed 3 am, it was time for the wedding.

Connor stayed behind with Simon, having him do the final touches to his outfit as Nines forced himself not to think too hard on the whole ceremony.

  
Hanks best man, his own son Cole walked up to the altar with his father, his suit matched his fathers, but his undershirt was black, as was the other two groomsmen, Chris and Ben.

The officiate, Fowler, stood dead center, giving hank a small smile of encouragement as he faced the large gathering. high ranking clansmen from both Tenebris and Fuil gathered harmoniously for the wedding of their king and prince.

"Welcome, everyone! Today we will be celebrating the King of Fuil, Hendry Anderson, and the Prince of Tenebris, Connor Sterns wedding day! Please, take this time to turn off your cellphones, and no photography please, we have professional photographers here" He started.

"Hendry and I go way back, but i remember the day he first set his eye's on Connor. He texted me right after, and told me he was the one" He hummed fondly "Mating is something very sacred, something done out of pure love, rather than diplomacy, and today in a glorious union, we see both" He smiled softly

"Todays going to be a wonderful, one of a kind wedding, so please, relax and keep quiet"

  
Hank was quiet anxious, he wasn't used to big crowds as his clansmen usually took orders through writing and couriers. He closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves as his strapping 17 year old boy rubbed his back.

"It'll be alright dad, you're doing this for Connor, not the show, it doesn't matter what they think" He smiled softly as his father nodded quietly, turning back to his old time friend, who so graciously offered to officiate it for them.

Connors bridesmen and maids came out, including Chloe, Sophie and Maria. They were sporting pretty black and sleek mermaid style dresses which cut off above their chest, the finish that covered their collarbones, shoulders and ran down to their wrists in skin tight lace.

Kamski was there too, in a strapping double breasted black suit, silver undershirt and dazzling cuffs. His tie was silk and black as well. Silas was there in a matching suit to him, then came the bride.

Connor dazzled in the candlelight, the off set glow of his glittery silver eyeshadow just did something to frame his face, giving him a soft and feminine look. Connors ever cared what gender his clothing was, he picked what he liked and stuck with it. His bouquet was lovely, filled with bright red lilies, deep red roses and other soft and white flowers.

Nines held his brother arm in arm as he walked him down the aisle. By tradition, it should have been Kamski to walk him down, or Amanda, but he wanted his best man, his brother to.

  
Nines had no complaints as they walked, ignoring the prying eyes and the emotions digging deep in his chest, giving him an unending ache he shoved down and masqueraded around in his usual stern face.

  
At the first row, Hank walked down to meet them. Nines unclasped his arm from Connor's and shook hanks hand, a silent goodbye. Nines turned to Connor and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek gently "Go get hitched, baby brother" He walked up to take the spot of the brides' best man, ignoring the hole in his chest.

He felt empty. He felt like he was giving away his whole world, and then some. He wanted to rip his unbeating heart out of his chest and walk away, to flee from the wedding, but old memories surfaced and played like a movie in his mind.

Silas noticed his brothers distant look, but ignored it in favor of supporting their youngest, these types of weddings, appearances were everything.

  
Hank led Connor up the step, dainty hand in his much larger, worked one. He handed off his flowers to Chloe to hold for him as he took both of Hank's hands into his own, a soft smile across his veiled face.

Hank lifted back his veil to reveal his beautiful chubby face, and hanks eyes softened as he looked into Connor's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

  
Nines blacked out, the next think he knew, Cole was holding out a box for his father to present to Connor.

In side was a golden tiara, encrusted in sapphires, diamonds and rubies. Connor loved it. His veil was placed in the box as Hank put the crown on his head.

Fowler held out a box. It was a pure silver rod "A silver rod, to represent the trials and hardships this couple will face, the final part of the wedding"

Hank took one end, while connor took the other. The two hissed but choked back the pain, the searing heat felt like a brand in their hands, and recited their vows through the pain. They were pretty cliche, all things considered.

When they both finished, the rod was dropped on the ground, and was crushed by their heels.

"With all vows and commitments made, and by the power vested in me by Tenebris and Fuil, i know pronounce you King and Queen! you may now kiss your Groom"

Nines fully came to it when wedding bells rang out, the couple chuckling happily as they shared a deep searing kiss. They were given cold packs for their hands, too.

Hank scooped Connor up bridal style and carried him out as they left to take their photos and sign documents. Nines and Cole followed them out with Fowler to sign documents, treaties and deals.

Hank and Connor returned to the crowd who were chatting and ready for the Gala that was to be held at Hanks estate.

Fowler smiled widely as he introduced them "The papers are signed! they're officially wed!" He smiled brightly as the small crowd clapped excitedly for them

"The couple are going to take some photos, and will arrive at the Anderson estate an hour later, please, take your time and find a cab, we have enough room for everyone" Fowler said as the guests left in a somewhat orderly fashion, leaving the couple, and their guests of honor.

"Didn't think you had it in ya, kid!" Kamski laughed, rubbing Connor's back as he turned and smiled brightly, leaning into hanks side.

Connor talked with his family a bit, before looking around, Nines was nowhere to be found. He seemed upset at his missing brother, so Silas said he'd run off to find him. Connor felt alone, but he had weddings and duties to fulfil, brother or no brother.

 

"Novem! Where the fuck did you go!?" Silas shouted in the now empty clans building, no reply.

"I mean it Novem! Nines!" Silas shouted angrily, he wasn't exactly too peachy on the idea of hunting down his brother. He found his brother after blowing up his cellphone by the garden their mother had built from the ground up.

He was in the center of the small man made island, looking at the wall of immortal roses, running his fingers through the intricate lacing of vines, not caring when he got cut on the thornes.

"Novem, now is /not the time to be emo" Silas huffed as Novem turned around to face him, makeup stained down his face from tears.

"Out, /Now"

"No, get back to the wedding, Connors torn up about you being gone"

"...He'll live, he doesn't need me mourning his wedding like a funeral"

"We both know you don't mourn"

"...Get out, Silas" He hissed, standing up and walking over to him "You don't know a single thing about me! What I've been through, What I've lost, You decided to go play housewife for our mate" He hissed "Abandoning us in favor for a life of comfort and children, really, Silas?"

"What's so wrong with living with my mate? Mind you, who /You got me betrothed too when I was fucking 15!"

"You have no right to blame me for your life of family and love" He hissed "You chose to go with him, rather than staying with us, you know how that hurts? How much I've..." He cut himself off, the tears flowing down his face. A thought crossed his mind, he had never cried in front of his brothers before, well, without changing their memories.

He refused to come across as weak, but he was helpless now. His bond with Silas wasn't strong enough to change his memories without phasing, which was probably impossible with how torn apart he forced himself to be.

"Not a single letter returned, Novem" Silas glared "Not a single one, and yet you expect to blame me for this?"

"I had no interest in you waving your family in my face-"

"They're your family too, jackass!" Silas snapped "My kids have been wanting to meet your pathetic ass! Pull yourself out of this gutter, before I call your old therapist" He hissed, turning around and heading to the door, before turning to get one last look at him.

"Novem... You know I love you, right? I get angry because I just... I still care about you, I know it was hard taking the clan so young, on top of everything else" He sighed, he hated when Nines cried, it broke his heart and made him yearn to hug him, but Nines was too proud for even that.

"...I'm sorry I never wrote back, I never knew what to say about my life when you had everything I can't" Nines barely spoke, thankfully their hearing was better than the average human.

"Pick yourself up and come back with me, Connors torn up about you vanishing" Silas sighed, watching Nines pick himself up off the floor and sulk over to his brother"I don't want you ending up like mother, I refuse to bury another Stern, don't put us through that " Silas mumbled to him, Wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

outside of the garden, Silas offered his handkerchief when Nines snot got out of control. He looked away as nines cleaned himself up.

"My makeup was just irritating me, there was real silver in it..." He mumbled as Silas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Big bro" He shook his head and walked him back to the building, one last cab waiting to take them to the Anderson Estate.

 

Nines wasn't looking forward to seeing his brother, certainly not after having Silas see him so weak. Nines knew deep down he was just lucky his brother didn't kill him while he was down and take over the clan himself, Fratricide for the throne was quite popular amongst other clans.

  
At the gate, the window rolled down as a burly guard looked in at the two. "You know who we are" Silas huffed, not one for dealing with questioning.

The guard sent them through, after all they were expected, and looked nearly identical to the bride. The car parked outside the residence as the two stepped out, and it drove away.

"Here we go" Nines mumbled to himself as the doors opened to greet them by a maid, who led them to the ballroom.

"Are you ready, Nines?" Silas asked, placing a supportive hand on his back as Nines looked over,

"Ready as ever, Silas..."

  
Nines wasn't ready to face the crowd at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around so far! i know my upload schedule isn't much of one, and more like 'its done so it goes up' but I'm working on that!


	6. Three Kids, A New Brother In-law, And a Final Decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're drunk, and I am tired, I love you, Connor" He whispered to him, kissing his head gently, though he wished to kiss his lips instead, though, the party guests wouldn't understand the nature of their relationship, or past one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously
> 
> "Here we go" Nines mumbled to himself as the doors opened to greet them by a maid, who led them to the ballroom.
> 
> "Are you ready, Nines?" Silas asked, placing a supportive hand on his back as Nines looked over,
> 
> "Ready as ever, Silas..."
> 
>  
> 
> Nines wasn't ready to face the crowd at all.

The gala was full and bustling, guests mingling and catching up with past friends and distant family. The party passed relatively easy for Nines, a few propositions for mergers, deals and the usual, offering brides and grooms alike.

He denied them all, saying he wasn't ready for a commitment. It was all a ruse, he didn't want to spill the cup that his mate was human. But head held high, he smiled brightly, showing off a picture perfect leader to the guests.

Eventually, everything easy ended. Connor requested that he also stood in place of Kamski for the father daughter dance.

  
Nines had no choice but to accept. He placed his hand on Connors hip, the other clasping Connors free hand. As the crowd allowed a circle in the middle of the ballroom for the two as a soft orchestra played some song Nines hadn't focused much on.

He danced with Connor, making sure to hold his tears back as they spun and danced elegantly around the room, just as they used to, like no one was watching.

A few people had commented on how perfect they danced together. The song slowed a bit as Nines pulled Connor close and whispered to him "Are you happy?" He asked softly, there was no bite in those words as he kept his feelings bottled up, destined to overflow later.

"I've only ever been this happy in your arms" Connor whispered back as their feet moved in tandem.

"If he ever treats you wrong, you come home to me immediately, am i understood?"

"Of course" He replied quietly, accepting the kiss on his head from his brother when the song ended and they pulled apart.

  
Nines pulled himself from the party to get a glass of wine, something, anything to numb the hole in his chest.

"Novem" He heard a familiar voice all

"Ah, Allen, it's lovely to see you" He gave the tall man a faint smile to his brother in law.

"You as well, Novem" He hummed, a black and gold suit, pins and medals adorned his right pectoral

"How are the kids?"

"they're good, how's the clan?"

"Prosperous as usual"

"We missed you last year, Y'know" Allen hummed, looking over Nines slightly ruffled suit, but elected to ignore it.

"I know, If i wasn't so busy with the clan, i would have drove Connor and myself to the estate" Nines mumbled quietly, He knew they missed him, but he just never had the energy at the end of the day to deal with his family, let alone write them back.

"You should try and write Silas back, He gets really upset, so do the kids"

"I know i know, the Clan's just taken up almost all of my free time, As a Knight, you should understand"

"I still make time for family, you know" Allen replied as Nines sighed

"I'm going to check on Connor-"

  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Two twins screamed, running up to Nines. They were the spitting image of Silas and Allen, Soft sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, a soft white and pink pastel dress fitted the girl, bright bows holding her hair in pigtails, while her more drawn back twin brother held onto the back of her dress, black glasses pressed high on his nose, his suit matched Allen's, minus the medals.

"You two must be Elizabeth, and James the second, yes?" Nines crouched down to look them in the eye, and held out his hand "I am-"

"Novem!" The girl squealed and hugged Nines tightly, as if she knew him her whole life.

Nines laughed and hugged her back, he was always good with kids, though it always felt like his own childhood was far out of his reach, his brain took countless nights to try and make better ones for him, his own secret little world, but Connor was always there to care for him when he was like that, now he had no one.

"James is quite shy, I'm afraid" Allen told him, scooping up the boy

"I was too, so i understand" Nines hummed as he picked up the girl, who refused to let go. "Let's go find your Mama, yes?"

"And who might you be?" A much older girl asked, her own dress, nay, outfit was different from her siblings. Her clothes could only be described as steampunk pirate. Leather straps, silver cogs and light make up making her look just like an automaton without overdoing it.

Nines had to hand it to her, her makeup skills were very impressive. Thick goggles sat atop her head, her long nearly black hair swept up in a long ponytail, silver and leather boots hiking up her legs and stopping at her knees, where black leather pants took over.

"Novem, this is my Niece, Ashe" Allen introduced "My sisters daughter, but she has gone missing for the time"

"You mean abandoned me at your place to run off with her stupid boyfriend?" the woman scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Alyssa left" Allen sighed. She couldn't have been much older than Cole, really.

  
"Can i have my sister back? Silas wants her" She huffed as Nines nodded and handed her over as she whined

"Sissy!!! I want uncle!!!"

"you can have him..." She turned around "When he decides to show up for a holiday" She huffed, stomping off. Seems she didn't like Novem very much.

  
"Don't mind her, You know how teenagers are"

"I do" Nines nodded a bit and turned back to him for a moment "Like i said, I'm going to find Connor"

 

He indeed found Connor, Dancing with Hendry in the moonlight of the ceiling pane.

"Connor!" Nines shouted over the music when the two parted ways, his brother was all smiles and happiness

"You made it! I'm so glad!" He hugged Nines, the heat and rose tint to his cheeks told Nines he was drunk, especially the scent of liquor on his breath

"I'm going home early, I'm very tired and i have more contracts to sign with Anderson tomorrow" He told him as Connor slumped over him, his lips dangerously close to Nines neck.

"C'mon Nines, no go hommmmmme"

"You're drunk, and I am tired, I love you, Connor" He whispered to him, kissing his head gently, though he wished to kiss his lips instead, though, the party guests wouldn't understand the nature of their relationship, or past one.

Nines pulled himself back, and lead the groom back to his husband, and informed him he would be leaving early.

Hank hadn't put up a fight, he wished him a goodnight and ended the party not too long after, as Connor was never good with holding his alcohol.

Nines was last to show up, and first to leave.

  
In the cab ride home, Nines had texted Gavin and asked him out on a date, realizing it was 8 am on a school night, which he later got an enthusiastic response when Nines got home.

That night at 6 PM, they would go out for dinner and Nines had something he wanted to share with Gavin, Something much bigger than himself.

  
Nines had decided, It was time to see if Gavin really was his one and only, and tell him about the clan. He felt anxiety building in his stomach as he flopped onto his now empty bed, his brain half expected Connor to be there already, whining about some nightmare he had and demanding cuddles or a morning kiss.

He pressed his fingers into the wood of his bed, hearing Connors voice still echoing in his head. Soft "I love you"'s, even softer "I'll never leave you"'s as he closed his eyes, just wanting the depressing memories to flee his mind.

  
At least he had something to try and occupy his mind, like how he would explain to Gavin that vampires, and other creatures really did exist, and he was one of them.

He would be taken as a fool, of course, but maybe he could reason to Gavin, Maybe he would find it... Cool, or whatever those kids call it nowadays.

  
He fell asleep to the peaceful thought of Gavin wanting to eagerly know more about Nines, and staying with him throughout lonely nights.


	7. That Vampire, Torn Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was exactly what Nines had feared. He got too comfortable with the human, forgot about their differences. Nines had been dreading this day since he even recognized his feelings as love, mating. He knew no human would ever accept him for who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> At least he had something to try and occupy his mind, like how he would explain to Gavin that vampires, and other creatures really did exist, and he was one of them.He would be taken as a fool, of course, but maybe he could reason to Gavin, Maybe he would find it... Cool, or whatever those kids call it nowadays_

Novem had lost track of time hours ago as he perfected his make up in the mirror. He had nothing else to do at the moment, having gotten home from signing papers with Anderson. It was nothing too important, treaties, making things official.

He closed his eyes and checked the time, not too much longer until gavin picked him up. He got his clothing on, a Black Veil Brides long sleeve shirt, cut into a crop top style, and long leather pants, slits ran up his legs that were laced together with thick cord, showing off milky white legs.

He added a little blush to his knees, elbows and his collar bones before he went to the kitchen to warm a blood bag up and sink his fangs in. He sighed contently as his fangs drew out the flavorful red liquid, the sticky plasma coating his tongue in a fine metallic flavor made his knees nearly buckle.

He finished up the blood bag and set it in a biohazard box, before he went to wash his mouth and hands. He sulked back to his room and shuffled over to the black nightstand. He dug around and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and rubbed it on his exposed skin, He was still a young vampire by far, and the sun still hurt his fair skin.

  
When he was resting, he could hear the voices, the wedding bells, and it was driving him mad. He stood up and searched around his room to find something to do, and force himself to get the previous nights events out of his head. He picked up his violin to play and block out the sounds of the wedding with loud classical music, when it wasn't enough, he set the violin back and picked up his mp3 platter, which he switched to some old emo punk band, humming along to his song titled blood.

He finished packing his items into his tiny anime Itabag, making sure he had his wallet, portable charger, spare earbuds and a tiny notepad and pencil. He looked at his phone when it buzzed just after he finished packing.

It was the front door camera, Gavin was there waving into it.

He grabbed his backpack and trudged down the stairs, looking at himself in the mirror and forcing a big natural smile before answering it.

"Gavy!" He smiled happily and hugged him tightly, smooching his cheek and his eyes softened.

"Let's get goin', this place is creepy with a capital K!"

Nines heart thumped in his chest, he was such a moron, a handsome moron.

  
They didn't talk much the ride there, besides exchanging pleasantries. that changed when they got to a red light just a few blocks away from the restaurant Nines was leading him to.

"So, why weren't you at school today? Or your brother?"

"A wedding, it ran into the middle of the night" Nines explained simply, choosing to not tell him who exactly the bride was.

"Must have been fun, did ya save me any cake~?" Gavin teased as Nines smiled and shook his head "It was all gone by the end of the night, i would have saved you some, though" He said quietly, thanking what ever god was out there that they got to the restaurant.

  
Nines walked in first, arm in arm with Gavin and looked at the waitress, who bowed to him "Greetings, Novem" She replied, quickly taking them to their table

"Damn, that was cool, you get treated like that everywhere?" Gavin raised a brow as Nines shook his head and sat down at the table, picking up the menu "Please, order what ever you like, do you like red or white wine?"

"Youre under 21 though?"

"Red, or white?" he asked again.  
"Uhh, red i guess" He shrugged, looking over the menu and wincing. every meal was at least over 25 dollars.

Nines waved over the waitress "We'll take a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru 1990" He told her as she wrote it down "Yes of course, right away your highness" She said before leaving, to get the bottle.

  
"Okay, whats with this highness shit? It's annoying" Gavin huffed as Nines looked at him with a dead stare.

"That is what i wished to talk to you about tonight, Dear" he hummed quietly. "Gavin I-" He was cut off when two wine glasses were set down, and a bucket of ice, the bottle resting in it.

"Are you ready to order?"

"No, thank you" Nines dismissed her and turned back to gavin as she started to pour the glasses.

"as i was saying, "We need to talk, a lot"

"Shoot" Gavin said, tilting his head a little, figuring it was a "we need to break up" Talk.

"...I'm... Not, normal" He tried to explain.

"I figured, since you're getting called highness and shit, i figured it was some rich people thing" He shrugged

"Gavin... I'm... What you'd call a vampire" He looked over at him "My name before I turned was Richard Hunter"

Gavin stared at him in disbelief before laughing "Damn I know you're a goth and all but I didn't think you were THIS into being a ghost!" He said while wiping away tears of joy.

He turned to Gavin, his face as serious as usual "I'm not joking, Gavin" He replied quietly "I'm the leader of the clan Tenebris, a clan my great great grandmother started" He paused for a moment.

though, Gavin continued to laugh at him. "Ah man, you're fucking hilarious you know that? How can you keep a straight face while saying that?" He snickered

"What part is unbelievable, Gavin?"

"All of it, vampires don't exist, man. If you say you are, why don't you burn in the sun?"

"I wear a special sunscreen" He replied simply.

Gavin cocked a brow at his seriousness, there was no way, right? it had to be some elaborate prank "You've gotta be joking, right? How did you become one?"

"I was turned by my mother on my 15th birthday, I died for nearly 3 hours" he explained, stretching back.

"Why have I never seen you drink blood?" He asked skeptically, unsure if he really wanted to believe Nines, it has to be an elaborate prank, right?

"Because I go home for lunch, Gavin" Nines replied smoothly. He drummed his fingers on the table, the clicking of his nails echoing in the somewhat crowded restaurant.

"And your fangs?"

"I have my fangs hidden, remember those 'Fake' fangs I wore to that Halloween dance a few months ago? Those were real" He said, opening his mouth to show a normal set of teeth, until his K9's sharpened and extended for the viewing pleasure of the human.

Gavin was excited for a moment, before it turned to fear and dread.

It was exactly what Nines had feared. He got too comfortable with the human, forgot about their differences. Nines had been dreading this day since he even recognized his feelings as love, mating. He knew no human would ever accept him for who he was.

A fool he was, a hopeless fool.

He barely managed to hear Gavin telling him to get away before he darted and left.

"No..." Nines watched in horror as the love of his life walked away, out of his life a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a pretty long few weeks, so i didnt get much done! I'm working on the next chapter as this one gets posted!


	8. That Human, World War Self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you ever meet a vampire, or find out someone you loved was a Vampire, You run. Immediately. Get out of there and never look back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> He barely managed to hear Gavin telling him to get away before he darted and left.
> 
> "No..." Nines watched in horror as the love of his life walked away, out of his life a second time.

Gavin didn't even feel the chill wind or the whispers behind him as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was terrified of the man he was in love with, but was he ever really in love?

 

Years ago, something that felt like a lifetime ago, but in reality, was only 3 years ago in Gavin's past.

His twin brother, Xavier, or X for short, had always warned him of the supernatural. Gavin hadn't ever believed him until that same night, 3 years ago.

"No way man, Vampires? Werewolves? That's all fiction" Gavin had shaken his head, refusing to believe in that twins recounting of his night, how his girlfriend turned out to be a vampire.

"Do you believe me, now?" He asked, moving the collar of his shirt. sure enough, there were two large fang gashes in his neck, oozing a little blood still, the skin red and sore from being ripped.

Gavin's face turned white as he almost reached out to touch the surreal wound on his brothers neck "S-so what now, are you going to like, turn? and how'd Sylvia bite you?"

"She used her vampire powers on me, made me feel like i was in love with her" He said, looking away "She told me she was a vampire, and lunged at me when i told her I..." He looked away, covering his mouth before turning back to Gavin "Don't tell mom and dad, and... There's so much more to this world than you know" He whispered, cupping Gavin's face.

"I-I don't understand, X" He shook his head, trying to understand anything and everything at once.

"If you ever meet a vampire, or find out someone you loved was a Vampire, You run. Immediately. Get out of there and never look back."

"You never told me if you'll turn or not"

"I... I don't know yet, i don't know what type of venom she used on me" He sighed, his breath shaky with anxiety.

"X..." Gavin hadn't realized he was crying, he didn't want his brother to turn into some... monster.

That next morning, his brother was gone. Nowhere to be found, like he never existed. His room, aside from furniture was gone, some photo albums too, but nothing personal was left behind.

Gavin barely could remember his parents caring, they tossed him aside, never cared enough to even file a police report. He remembered how much anger and frustration he felt, he wanted to know what became of his brother.

  
In time, Gavin slowly forgot about that chat, about why his brother ran away from home, his sense of abandonment left him cold and mean, over writing how his brother left to just keep him and his family safe from himself.

  
He continued to run, his brothers old words in his ear, he didn't want to turn out how ever his brother had, he didn't want to up and leave his family. His family was all he had left in this god forsaken wolves, and if his brother really was telling the truth, that meant he wasn't alone at night. That there were Vampires, and Werewolves stalking around every corner, to make pathetic humans like himself into their next meal.

  
Once Gavin was sure Nines wasn't still chasing after him, he slowed down and panted, gripping his knees tightly as he caught his breathe, He wasn't about to make himself into a Vampire's to go meal. If he was the leader of his what ever, then He had power. A lot more power than Sylvia had, and probably the ability to kidnap his family and hold them hostage.

He didn't have time to really stop and think logically as he hailed a taxi to get back to his place, to try and protect his family from what ever Nines was going to do, now that he ran away.

  
When the taxi pulled to a stop and Gavin handed over cash, the house was pitch black, the car gone. He ran inside after unlocking the door, trying to find any leads or trails, only to come up short.

The house looked clean as always, everything in its place, like nothing was wrong, but the anxiety curling and burrowing into his gut was telling him different.

He texted his sister, no response, he tried his parents, still no response. he paced back and forth for a good hour, trying to figure out what to do, if there was anything he could do to get his parents back from those nasty blood suckers.

His head shot over to look at the front door when it opened, tears welling in his eyes as he saw his family there, laughing and chuckling. He ran over and talked them in a tight hug.

"Gavin, What the hell is wrong? Get off us" His father huffed, pushing the man baby off as he sniffled and wailed.

"I-I thought the V-Vampires got you guys!" He rubbed his face, trying to silence his tears as they all looked at him like he was crazy, before deciding to ignore him and just relax.

"Did you say vampires?" His sister had asked. She was the spitting image of Gavin's father, Dark brown hair and Dazzling green eyes, though she was only 15, while Gavin was 18.

  
The two went back to Gavin's room, and had the same talk he and X had all those years ago.

"Julie, please tell me you believe me" He begged "You've seen Nov3m and Connor around! See how pale and perfect they are?"

"They're rich kids, of course they're perfect Gav" She sighed, trying to understand just what her brother was trying to say.

"No, Nines told me he was a vampire" He whispered "That's who I've been dating, Jules" He mumbled, looking at his closed bedroom door, hoping his parents weren't trying to listen in for once.

"That's a lot to take in but... I believe you" She nodded "Wait, Remember X? Remember how he came home one day from school, absolutely ecstatic saying he had a crush? That wasn't normal"

"Yeah, And?"

"And? you never acted like that" she shook her head "You weren't suddenly head over heels for your 'Girlfriend' now were you?"

"uh..." Now that Gavin recalled, He never felt that way. It wasn't immediate. He had been fond of Nines for a while, and it wasn't suddenly a dopamine rush to look at him.

"So do you really think he love drugged you like Sylvia had?"

"...Oh fuck... God damnit" He held his head in his hands, the look of disappointment on Nines face etched into his mind, behind his eyelids.

"You better find a way to apologize, and maybe, if X really did become a vampire like he was afraid of... Maybe Nines would know something?"

"Maybe... I... God..." He couldn't think right at all. Julie patted his head and stood up, brushing down her long dress.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired and you need some time to think about how you're gonna make up to a vampire" She smiled softly "I love you Gav, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Gavin only nodded and waved her off, laying back down in his bed as he thought of what he might do, or say, to make Nines feel better.

  
He couldn't even begin to think of what to believe anymore. All these years he had such a big stigma against them, that they would try and kill him, Like what had happened to his brother. He didn't want to continue thinking that way, but he wasn't sure that to think anymore. He had run out on Nines, would he even still talk to him? Or would he find a new lover to replace him?   
  
All he knew for sure, was he is entirely boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the double feature that is these two chapters! Short little ones i needed to bust out in order to continue with long main plots! I hope you enjoyed and are as interested in this as i am!


	9. Those Beings, Sewn Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted a real love, not one of fake, poisonous potions" He sighed a little bit " I am sorry i scared you away"
> 
> "No no it's okay I... I love you too, a lot"
> 
> Nines picked up on that, choosing to look the other in the eyes "You... You mean that?"
> 
> "Yeah, a lot..." He mumbled, it was his turn to look down, he was bad at his emotions most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn't even begin to think of what to believe anymore. All these years he had such a big stigma against them, that they would try and kill him, Like what had happened to his brother. He didn't want to continue thinking that way, but he wasn't sure that to think anymore. He had run out on Nines, would he even still talk to him? Or would he find a new lover to replace him? 
> 
> All he knew for sure, was he is entirely boned.

Gavin had done nothing but blow up Nines cellphone, until it refused to ring, picking up with the always excitable 'Novem speaking, Please leave a message as i am unable to answer my cellphone at the moment.' And the all fortelling beep

"Nines, please just pick up your damn phone! we need to talk!" He huffed and hung up, but he knew what he had to do.

  
An hour and a mental breakdown later, he stood at the large mansions doors, debating if he still had the courage to potentially face Nines himself.

  
He had ended up knocking eventually. (though, he had to ignore his thoughts and fears)

  
The door was answered by one of his step mothers, they all looked the same to Gavin.

"Where's Nines? I gotta see him" Gavin said worriedly, his facial features screwed up tight in anxiety. 

"He isn't home right now"

"Then where is he? I need to-"

"What did you do to him, and why do you want to see him?" Chloe growled suspiciously.

"I...i ran out on him at dinner, when he told me what he was..." He mumbled, looking down "I freaked out, and I shouldn't have" he shook his head, feeling all the shame in the world at that moment, crushing him like an ant under a boot. He even looked disheveled, his clothes thrown on haphazardly, a few stains on his black t-shirt.

Chloe looked him up and down "Are you telling the truth? Do you really feel sorry for hurting him?"

"Of course i do, i just gotta make it up to him..." He mumbled quietly, flinching when his left forearm was grabbed by the woman, it burned, more than just a simple grab should

"By the might of father, i compel you to tell the truth, now, what is your real intentions?"

"Exactly like i said! I wanna apologize!" He whined, tried to pull back from the burning sensation, he hadn't even noticed the scales on the woman's face.

She peeled back and debated with herself a moment, her eyes a dark oceanic blue one could get lost in.

  
"...He's at his photoshoot right now" She finally told him, arms crossed as she peered into his soul it felt like "Now, what did you really do?"

"I... He told me he was..." He caught himself. He knew his own brother didn't want his family to know, what if Nines was the same way?

"That he was a vampire?" Oh, that cleared things up fast...

"Yeah..."

"And you got scared, and ran away?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Alright Gavin, I'll text you the address and I'll let them know you're coming, but... Just don't interrupt Nines, alright? He gets mad when he's interrupted" Chloe stepped back to close the door after bidding him good luck. After a few moments when Gavin got back in his run down Caddy, He got a text message from a mysterious number with an address. He put it in his map app and drove, anxiously gripping the wheel as he played loud rock to drown out the anxious thoughts.

  
He arrived outside of a Photography building, and the place was massive. It was about 7 stories high, glass windows covering the large white building. he walked in the glass doors and looked around, feeling out of place in the obviously high end clientele.

"You must be Gavin Reed, i presume?" A woman at the counter asked. she has lighter mocha skin, soft freckles and soft brown hair, curled up in a 50's style bob, her dress blue and white, accenting the white and navy of the interior.

"Uhh, Yeah" He mumbled as she pulled out a visitors badge for him "Chloe told me you were coming, Fourth floor in the photoshoot room, just ask for Novem's dressing room" She smiled softly as he nodded, finding his way over to the elevator and called it, seeing it was mostly made of glass, giving him a view of the other side, a large area that had no other floors, other than the roof. it was filled with trees and greenery, little walkways made of glass and a view of a small little cafeteria, it was quite relaxing.

He turned and walked out when the elevator dinged, indicating he was on the third floor and walked to the direction of the photoshoot room, after seeing a sign. The halls were long and a pale white with blue trimmings. He stopped and asked a man who seemed to work here, who pointed in the direction of a group of doors. 

 

He walked the hall, leading up the way to a black door 'Novem-S' was engraved on it, and a woman holding a coffee stopped and looked at him worriedly, before seeing the pass and held the door for him.

"Thanks Ma'am..." He mumbled, feeling very self conscious seeing how formal everyone else was. He decided to wait there, sitting on the red plush loveseat and eyed the room. It was different from the rest of the building. Black interior, velvet lining the walls in a deep royal purple, his makeup table was a black marble, no doubt costing more than the apartment Gavin shared with his family.

He saw a few picture frames, and a few sketch books. Curiosity and boredom got the best of him and decided t walk over. There was one of Connor and... His sex ED teacher? It was obviously formal, Maybe a party or... oh... Maybe it was the wedding they were off for, his Sex Ed teacher was off that day too, Family matters... He shook it off and looked through the rest of them, Another of Connor, One of Connor with... Green eyes? And one of his whole family, two Connor's... Maybe he had another brother he didn't know about?

He turned to the sketch books and decided to go through them carefully. There were roses in a lot of the pages, a few cartoony doodles and architecture, Nines was quite the artist, Gavin thought. He picked up the second one, expecting the same, but his eyes widened when he searched through the pages. Most of them were of... of him. Sketches and portraits of him from different angles, different expressions, mostly bored or exasperated or tired, and a couple of him in his football uniform, how much time did Novem have to dedicate an entire filled book of just him?

He jumped when he heard a different door open, still holding the book filled with him.

There stood the confused love of his life, standing in a soft purple robe, synched around his waist. His makeup looked perfect, just as it did everyday, but a bit darker (Probably for more contrasting photos) And thick boots, no doubt knee high.

"G-Gavin? What are you doing here? And why do you have my... oh..." Nines eyed the pages, seeing which book it was, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks.

Gavin didn't know what to say, at a loss for words, though he did find some a few moments later.

"Uhhh... Surprise?"

"Surprise indeed..." He mumbled, looking down to avoid the others most likely judging gaze.

"I um... I came by to say uh... I'm uhh..." He couldn't find the words. He felt so bad and awful, and embarrassed he was caught looking at something he probably wasn't supposed to.

"I apologize" Nines said first "I shouldn't have told you so early on in our relationship, it is a lot for mortals to take in, and i understand if you want to brea-"

"Now hold on" Gavin huffed, a small fire starting inside, not one of anger, but one of protection, protection of this relationship he was growing fond of. He wasn't sure what it was, but something drew him to Novem. It wasn't like what his brother had told him, He didn't find himself head over heels one day, It was a love that had grown since he first saw him in freshman year.

"Nines I... I have a lot to explain" He said, carefully setting the book down, figuring Nines had a deep attachment to it in some odd way. "My brother... Here, TL:DR, My brother, Xavier, got turned by a vampire that... That used some sort of powers on him, he had to leave without telling anyone else but me and... He told me to run away if i ever got in contact with one but... You're different from the vampire that turned him" He said, albeit a little too fast. "He said he felt so attached to her out of thin air, but... i didn't feel that way with you at all."

"Of course not, I chose to stay in my unrequited love, I didn't want to use my powers on you, because i really do love you" Nines told him quietly, a saddened look in his eye "I wanted a real love, not one of fake, poisonous potions" He sighed a little bit " I am sorry i scared you away"

"No no it's okay I... I love you too, a lot"

Nines picked up on that, choosing to look the other in the eyes "You... You mean that?"

"Yeah, a lot..." He mumbled, it was his turn to look down, he was bad at his emotions most of the time.

"Let's... Let's start that night over, yeah? Tell me everything, I won't run away" He said, taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot next to him, which Nines gladly took.

And tell he did. He told Gavin nearly everything, How his parents were murdered, his step mother turning him, and how he turned his own brothers. How His brother (Who Gavin learned was named Silas) Was betrothed off to his mate earlier on, which is why he wasn't in high school, he had a private education. He told how Connor had his wedding with Hendry (His sex ED teacher, who he learned was a vampire, and a vampire king at that.)

"After Connor was wed off... that first night i... I couldn't sleep" He told him quietly "I... I hate the loneliness i fore myself to bare, Gavin" He whispered to him, feeling comfortable to tell the other his deepest, darkest secrets that he barrel even admitted to himself. " That's why i texted you so early, I wanted a distraction from my pain to be with someone I love, my mate, you" He whispered softly, moving closer to him, his chill skin a deep contrast to Gavin's hotter skin.

"I like your warmth" Nines told him quietly "I love the way it radiates off of you, like a forcefield of love and warmth" He mumbled, getting even closer until Gavin wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Yeah?" He smirked a little, all confidence as he usually was "Other things you like?"

"I like your muscles, you're so strong" He hummed softly, pressing his slender hand on the others chest, smiling softly "And your heartbeat, its so... it beats so strong, proof that you're alive"

"What, yours don't?"

"Only when i drink, but not in the traditional sense, no" He hummed, closing his feathery lashes as he cuddled into him, smiling softly at the other, eyes wide and full of love.

Gavin leaned down and claimed his lips, humming softly at the taste of black cherry and coffee. Novem pulled back after a few moments of the others tongue tangling with his own, Gavin tasted like nicotine and coffee.

"G-Gavin" He panted a little, eyes blown wide with lust "I... I want to take things a little slower, so, i don't want to have sex with you yet" He explained softly, kissing him again, and adding a bit of tongue before pulling back to continue his sentence "But my body wants you so badly, promise you won't leave?" He asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't dream of it babe~" He cooed softly as Nines smiled softly, it lit up Gavin's world, well, until other things did. Nines moved and straddled the others lap, Connecting their lips once again, not caring that his lipstick was getting smeared, but he did enjoy the look of the thin line of it on Gavin's lips, moaning into the kiss when Gavin's hands found his hips, gripping and keeping him grounded.

Gavin's tongue snaked into Nines mouth, fighting for dominance before Nines gave up, letting the other lick around and claim his mouth as his own.

Nines let out more moans as the hands on his hips traveled down and gripped his ass, his body leaning back into the touch as Gavin pulled his hand back and smacked it with an open palm, grabbing it directly after, making nines whine and rut against him, begging for more.

Gavin licked his under lip, pulling back and panting  
."my turn big guy~' nines mewled and kissed his cheek and jaw, biting and nipping at his jaw, leaving lipstick marks as he travelled down his neck to his chest, growling at the cloth in his way "i have spare clothes that will fit you" he told him, shredding the torn up shirt open with long, sharp fingernails. He growled loudly, his finger nails getting a lot shorter and duller as he ran his fingers through the others chest hair, humming at the feeling as he leaned down to kiss and bite at his collarbones.

"Fuck, Ghostie~" Gavin smirked, using his free hand to run his finger through the others soft luscious near black hair and tugged him up "bite me~" he mewled as nines stilled, which made Gavin pull his hand away "are you okay? Too far?" He asked worriedly, gulping when he saw the others eyes were as red as the blood in his veins.

"C-can i?" He asked, fingers tracing his veins on his neck.

"I won't turn, yeah?"

"I wouldn't bite you if i couldn't control my venom" he told him quietly, leaning forward and licking his neck softly, hearing the other gasp "can i, Gavin?" He asked quietly, rubbing his chest soothingly when he felt the others pulse rise, the disgusting scent of fear in the air.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, if i won't turn" he told him quietly, desperately trying to calm his nerves.

"It don't hurt, i promise" He whispered gently, singing a gentle lullaby which made Gavin near completely relaxed, feeling the others fangs pierce his neck.

Just like Nines told him, it didn't hurt at all, in fact, it felt pleasurable. He let out a soft moan, his hand on the back of the others neck, encouraging him to drink more and get closer, all Gavin could think about was nines. The way he felt with his blood rushing into the others mouth, Nines own moans vibrating his neck as he was rutted on. He jumped a bit when Nines suddenly pulled away, licking the mark and forcing his saliva into the others neck before pulling away, a deep pink staining his mouth as he panted heavily, mouth open, tongue a deep red and his fangs still dripping something clear, something like water but with an odd sweet scent.

 

"Wh-what's that?" He asked, rubbing his finger on the others fang to gather some of the thin liquid.

"It is, well, similar to the glue surgeons use in place of stitches, it rebuilds and regenerates specific cells, so, your veins will close and cause no internal bleeding" He explained, rubbing the tender spots on his neck near where his skin was regenerating, making sure it didn't scar over.

"I saw you got harder when i bit you~" He pointed out "what a little sadist~" He purred, moving off the others lap to kneel between his knees "I don't want to lose my bottom virginity here, i want to save it for something special" He hummed, coaxing the other out of his pants.

His mouth watered at the sickly sweet scent of arousal, the mix of his natural musk and the scent of a mate drove Nines wild. He wasted no time wrapping his mouth around him, sucking on the head contently, moaning quietly at the taste of the others sex.

He started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, drinking in the others moans, and the way a hank carded through his hair and tugged roughly, forcing him to take him into his throat.

Nines didn't mind the others use of force, in fact, he enjoyed it, hence the cut off moan as his throat was entered. He bobbed his head faster, wanting to please the other.

"F-fuck nines~ got such a pretty throat~" Gavin groaned out, trying to keep from bucking into the others throat "God, i wanna mess up that pretty face of yours~ get you all coated in my cum~" He smirked devilishly "you'd love that, wouldn't you baby~?"

Nines pulled off, nodding eagerly as he stroked him, keeping his grip tight and quick, his lips swollen and pouty, which really had a hold on Gavin's sight, the way they moved and were played with by Nines tongue, a true show in itself.

"C'mon baby~ cum on my pretty face~ mess up all my expensive make up like it means nothing~" he purred softly, voice like butter or silk, leaning down to kiss and suck on the thick vein which ran down his shaft, pulling back and holding his tongue out when he felt him spasm, fisting his hand over the others cock as he milked him for all he was worth. Gavin couldn't help but be loud now.

"F-fuck nines I'm gonna cum, fuck, baby, c'mon, fuck! Nines!" He gasped loudly, being pushed over the edge by this twinky vampire. Nines closed his eyes when thick ropes of cum hit his face, come dripping onto his tongue and onto the carpet below.

"Damn you look hot like that" Gavin smirked with a soft chuckle, seeing the disheveled man, his overly perfect make up was smeared and dripping, he was proud of himself.

"I am glad" Nines smiled softly, moving to stroke the others thighs.

"Go get cleaned up, and I'll return the favor" Gavin hummed, tucking himself away and standing to stretch his loosened muscles, he never felt that much stress leave his body.

Nines had turned to a small sink and started to moisturize his ace with some face cleaning stuff Gavin couldn't pronounce, probably French or something.

  
Once Nines had finished cleaning himself up in the sink, he returned to Gavin with a more prominent blush. He was lead and laid on the love seat, sprawling out as Gavin slowly peeled away the robe, smirking at the pretty pastel blue lingerie that fit him perfectly, the supple amount of fat on his chest filled out the lace bra, and Gavin could see some pretty thick jewelry under there.

He reached behind nines back, who arched up for Gavin to take off the bra and blushed a little seeing just how beautiful his chest was. It was smeared with light freckles, black moles dotted his skin like a revered night sky, Gavin couldn't help himself but lean down and kiss every single mole he could see.

Once he was sated with Nines soft mewls, he turned his attention to the perky buds, chuckling softly "What a diva~" He hummed, figuring they were around the 8g mark, the barbell ends were studded in what Gavin guessed were diamonds, the golden bar was probably gold.

He took one bud into his fingers, playing with it as Nines groaned, wrapping his leg around the others waist to pull himself up and grind on him, which Gavin quickly put an end to when he pressed a hand sternly against the others abdomen.

He took the neglected bud into his mouth, carefully avoiding cutting his mouth on the expensive jewelry and sucked, so keen on keeping the other moaning and panting his name.

Gavin got bored when the others noises started dying down, so he decided to kiss and nip his way down "Can i mark-"

"Please!" Nines cried out "Mark me, mate" He whined, Gavin then noticed the others blush covered his chest as well, how cute. Once he got to the others lower abdomen, he looked up at the other with a mischievous smirk, taking the others matching lace thong into his teeth and started dragging it down, tapping the others stomach when he tried to cover his face "Sit up babe, i want you to watch~" He hummed.

He ditched the others thong and licked a long stripe up the others hard member, snaking his fingers up to the others mouth. He was abut to pull his hand away, figuring the other wouldn't like it, until the other desperately grabbing his hand and shoved his fingers into his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it, his muscles twitching and shaking as he was sucked into the others hot mouth, it almost felt like fire with how hot it was, compared to his cold body.

Gavin pulled his fingers back from the others mouth, pressing them against the others hole "Can i?" He asked as Nines quickly nodded, spreading his legs wider for the other. He shivered when the first finger was pressed in, moving in and out as nines was reduced to nothing but moans and begging for more.

Gavin did give in and give him more, adding another finger slowly and keeping them in deep, letting the other relax as he continued to service him, kissing and sucking on his shaft as he bobbed his head a little, he was certainly not as good as Nines, but it was still a decent blow job, and Nines was high from love and lust, so any touch felt amazing to him.

Gavin started to move his fingers inside the other, searching for that sweet spot that would make nines cry out, and he certainly did.

"G-Gavin! There, more, please! More!" He cried, back arching as Gavin's fingers sped up, rubbing that spot that make the other moan and squirm.

"N-Not gonna last, please, please~" He moaned, feeling another slick finger press in. As Nines said, he didn't last at all. He made a mess of his stomach, a thick puddle on his stomach as he shivered and shook, panting heavily, Gavin's name on his tongue as his eyes shut, too tired to even keep them open.

"T-Table.. Washcloth..." He mumbled quietly as Gavin got up, washed his hands and grabbed the cloth and walked back over to clean up his tired bottom. He cleaned it in the sink with regular soap and set it over a mirror to dry, walking back to his tired boyfriend, who pulled him on top of him.

"H-hey, i don't wanna crush you babe..."

"I like it" Nines hummed softly, enjoying the squished feeling as he clung and held onto Gavin, nuzzling into his neck. They had both decided to take a nap, Until Nines woke up with his phone blaring in his ear, and answered.

"Novem Stern speaking" He answered, trying to rid the tiredness from his voice.

  
"...Okay okay, I'll be home soon, Also, I need Kamski to send out a missing persons on a convertitur," He whispered softly to avoid waking the other, who was drooling onto his chest "past name, Xavier Reed"


	10. A Sad Boy in a Sad Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When people experience trauma, extreme bouts of stress or mental disorders, sometimes people...age regress" He tried to explain "A way of coping with their horrid memories and life situations. Novem does, well, i guess used to" He shrugged " That or he's hiding from me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously
> 
> "...Okay okay, I'll be home soon, Also, I need Kamski to send out a missing persons on a convertitur," He whispered softly to avoid waking the other, who was drooling onto his chest "past name, Xavier Reed"

After the phone call ended, he waited a few minutes, thinking to himself as he enjoyed the others warmth and weight, it made him feel alive again. He could forget all his troubles and worries when he focused on his mates presence, the scent that filled his lungs, that natural feeling of being protected by his more dominant mate.

He was in pure bliss, until the other started shifting and groaning.

"What time is it?" He grumbled, leaning his head off the other and wiping his soaked mouth, eyeing the puddle on his chest, which was quickly cleaned by the vampire.

"It is 3:54 PM currently" He hummed gently, running his thin fingers through the others hair gently "We should get going soon, or we'll miss lunch" He hummed softly as he enjoyed the others energy and whining a bit when the other got off of him.

Nines sat up on the red plush couch, stretching and cracking his spine before eyeing the other up, he looked nice without his shirt on, a nice fluffy chest and beautiful abs, small scars covering his chest were nice to look at.

 

 

  
Eventually all nice things came to an end, sadly. "So uhh... you kinda ripped up my shirt there, babe" He eyed the tattered remains of his favorite shirt, before turning to the other "You said you got a spare, yea?" He flashed his classic smirk, the one that melted Nines heart and gave him a smile as well.

"Of course" He stood up, whining at the ache in his legs before limping to a closet and dug through it, grabbing an outfit for himself and a medium sized band t-shirt he tossed at him while he started changing. He chose some grey sweat pants with black boxers, and a similar t-shirt to Gavin.

Gavin got dressed after watching the other, his body was beautiful.

"Get your shoes big guy, I say we go shopping" He smiled softly, walking over to grab his boots and kiss the stunned mans lips gently, finally being able to appreciate all the black lipstick marks that covered the others neck and face.

  
"We can get you some nice outfits while we're out" Nines smiled "I just got paid yesterday" He told him as they walked out of the building, hands clasped together as Gavin shrugged "Up to you, babe" He was just so glad to have his boyfriend back again, their connection even stronger now that most things were out in the open.

"I see you drove here" Nines said, eyeing the red caddy. "We can take my car, I'll drop you off here after? Maybe we can... go back to your place?" Nines suggested, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

Gavins gaze grew a bit distant, worry in his eyes "Umm... No" He said sadly, looking away.

"Gavin, I know you aren't rich, i would never judge you or your family-"

"My parents dont know im... bi"

"Oh" Nines drew a blank, he forgot that humans weren't as accepting.

"Well, where do they think you are all the time?"

"Uh... Hanging out with my girlfriend or Tina..."

"I see" He nodded, thinking to himself as they walked to Nines car. Once they were both situated and buckled up, Nines turned to Gavin.

"Its no lie that i have curves, I could pass as a woman" He mumbled, trying not to seem pushy or going out of bounds.

"R-really?" Gavin blinked, eyes a little wide as he weighed the options, looking out the window. He'd love to be able to bring Nines home to meet his family, it would be wonderful... "Can i... Can we hold off on that?"

"Of course, take your time, Gavin" He hummed "Lets go get some coffee, yes?"

"Yeah... That works"

 

The two had gotten their coffees, a latte, light foam and sugar for Gavin, and a mocha frappe with cinnamon for Nines. They had gone shopping as well, Niles gave Gavin his card since according to Gavin 'it was the guy's part to buy stuff for his chick' so, Nines let him do what he wanted.

Though, Nines did like the idea of being spoiled rotten by his lover, so he wasn't complaining, even if the money did come from his own pocket. It was nice to forget about his regular life for something more age appropriate, appearance age, anyways. It was more suited to be shopping with his boyfriend than running a small community.

They had gone to all the high end stores, Nines got some new jewelry which to Gavin, was way more expensive than it needed to be, And nines had bought Gavin a whole new wardrobe. New shirts, pants, even underwear. The two settled in the food court, Nines munching on a chick fil a spicy sandwich as he relaxed and people watched with Gavin, making pleasant small talk with him.

"Y'know what that stuff tastes like?" Gavin asked, eyeing the can of la croix in Nines hand as he took the can and hummed. "It tastes like the only fruit soda the government would allow in a dystopian future where fruits don't exist" He laughed as Nines rolled his eyes, yet a fond smile at on his face as he finished his food and cleaned up after them, throwing the trash away and setting the tray in the bin.

After their shared lunch, Nines brought him back to his own home, after going back for gavin's car.

Nines placed Gavin's bags in his car and took him inside and upstairs to his half empty bedroom.

"Damn, you weren't kidding, this room is so empty!"

"Would you like to take his place...?" Nines whispered to himself, impossibly quiet.

"What was that?" Gavin asked, looking out the window that was on Connors old side of the room.

"It was nothing, love" Nines smiled and sat on his bed, unpacking his own bags and opened the box that continued his new earrings and necklaces, setting them in his large chest jewelry box, a large 'A.S' imprinted on the front of it.

"Was that your mom's?" Gavin asked, sitting next to him, figuring the A didn't mean Novem.

"Indeed, Amanda Stern. I got most of her items when she passed, Silas didn't want anything besides photos, and Connor got her dress's" He explained quietly "I got her calligraphy sets and her jewelry".

  
"That's good, its good to remember your mom" He nodded in agreement and relaxed back on Novem's

"Gavin..." Novem started as he held the jewelry box again, opening it up and pulling out a small row of rings to show him "This one was my mothers wedding band, and this one..." He pointed to a beautiful opal and emerald ring inside a outlined heart of diamonds. "IT was my mothers engagement ring"

"You had a father?"

"No... Mother loved... a human woman" He whispered quietly, a sad look in his eye.

"Do you remember her?"

"No, she passed before we were... adopted" He closed his eyes for a moment "It was a secret affair, marriages are held through the clans, and we used to hold secretive weddings for other same gendered couples before it was legal" He hummed, setting the rings back.

"You know... you are my mate and all and... I want to ask..." Novem took a deep breathe as he looked over at him, a sad and distant look "Would you take into consideration... Becoming a creature of the night?" He asked anxiously, fingers fiddling with each other.

"I... I'll think about it, okay?" Gavin gave him a reassuring smile as nines nodded.

"That is all i can ask for, Thank you" He smiled softly and leaned over to smooch his cheek gently.

Gavin turned his head and kissed him deeply, blushing a bit when nines moaned and opened his lips, letting Gavin's tongue slip into his mouth as he pulled him on top of him, closing his thighs tight around the others leg. Gavin pulled back from the kiss for air and started biting and sucking on his neck, humming when nines back arched up to have more contact.

"Novem i came for a visit! You gotta see the-..." Connor smiled bright as he showed himself into the room, eyes wide seeing Gavin making quick work of his brother.

"Connor..." Nines said, pushing Gavin away and off quickly, making sure he hit the mattress instead of the floor.

Connor ran off as Nines followed behind "Connor!" He called out, grabbing his brothers wrist in the hall to spin him around, Connor immediately slapped him.

"Dont you fucking touch me, Niles!" He cried out, tears running down his face as he tried to pull away from his brothers grip. Novem lost sight of himself, his anger blinding him as he threw connor against the wall, not caring about the dent he would fix later. his hand found its way to connors throat as he lifted him off the ground.

"Don't you ever, and i mean EVER, CALL ME NILES!" He snapped, eyes blood red as his grip tightened, barely hearing connors gasping and wheezing over the rushing blood in his ears.

"Babe, put him down!" Gavin said, shaking Nines shoulder as Connor was starting to go blue, tears running down his face as Nines dropped him, staring down at him.

"I... I..." Nines looked at his hands, down at connor with lare, wet eyes. He ran back to his room, slamming and locking the door as he fell to his knees and wailed into his hands. He shouldn't have let his emotions take control like that, the corruption in his heart caused by the decades of repressing everything started to show in the worst ways. He knew he was wrong, and he wouldn't blame connor if he was afraid of him now.

He didn't deserve to be forgiven, he needed to apologize somehow, preferably not face to face.

  
Gavin watched his man run before turning to connor who seemed shellshocked, his own hand holding his throat as he tried to breathe.

"uhhh, Connor?" Gavin asked, holding a hand out, palm up to help connor to his feet. Connor took the hand and carefully stood, looking at the floor as he started crying. He looked up at Gavin, who had no clue what to do or even say.

"Why... Why are you with my brother? A... A human?"

"I... He said i'm his mate..." He mumbled, rubbing his arm as he tried to avoid the others eyes.

"That's impossible" He scoffed "Vampires onl mate to other vampires" He crossed his arms, sniffling a little as he rubbed his neck after a few moments.

"Well i... I love him, yknow?" Gavin said, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. "I really do, its this... this primal urge inside me to protect him" He shrugged "Something about him just... tells me to keep him safe" He shrugged as Connor sighed, sure, he over reacted, but his brother was so different now, over the span of just a week.

"I don't think my brother is using you, to start off with" Connor said "I just... i worry about his emotions, hes always been so locked away unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless he's well, tiny..."

"What?" Gavin tilted his head

"When people experience trauma, extreme bouts of stress or mental disorders, sometimes people...age regress" He tried to explain "A way of coping with their horrid memories and life situations. Novem does, well, i guess used to" He shrugged " That or he's hiding from me" He sighed again, the stress was catching up to him as he turned, seeing hank walk down the hall and pull him into his arms.

"Con, what happened? I smelled your stress and... Connor what the hell happened!?" He asked, eyeing the dark bruising on his neck.

"A little dispute with Novem, its okay" He told him, reaching up to rub his cheek and scratch his beard "I promise, i wasn't in any danger" He hummed "Novem wouldn't hurt me on purpose, i promise"

"No doubt of it... But that boy is in no way in control of his emotions" He snarled a little bit.

"I know he isn't, that's why i came" Connor said, walking past gavin nd to novems room, knocking on the door.

Just as he expected. he could hear Novem's quiet wailing, barely able to be heard over his music.

"Novem, C'mon, open up" He asked, already tired from the exertion from earlier.

"Go away, Conan" He huffed, using connors past name as he was very vulnerable.

"Richie... Richie dear, Come on" He cooed like a mother to him "C'mon, let yourself be small, I'll take are of you"

"No" Nines growled, but the door unlocked as Connor snaked in, locking it behind himself.

  
Gavin didn't eavesdrop like he wanted, instead, he turned to hank.

"So, you married Connor, huh?"

"And what's it to you?"

"Uhh, well, i'm sorta dating his brother, so uh..." He rubbed his neck as Hank chuckled "Didn't think you were the human he fell for, didn't take you as his type, no offence"

"Trust me, i didn't either" Gavin laughed a little bit "i aint no nobel or anything, i got no clue why he loves me" He hummed "But he does... And... Its nice" He smiled softly "We went shopping earlier, he's a nice guy"

  
They shared stories of their lovers, nice little dates and such, just bonding over their love for the sterns.

An hour later, connor walked out with a soft smile, holding novems hand. nines shoulders were slumped and drawn in, looking down as he stuck closer to connor, holding something in his free hand.

"Gavin, Hank, i want you to meet Richie" He hummed softly "He's only 3, so please be nice to him" He said, fixing a few loose strands of his hair as he smooched his head gently, Richie closing his eyes and leaning into his touch, whispering softly to connor.

"They're nice, i promise, little one" He hummed, ignoring Gavins puzzled face, turning to Hank, who looked pretty used to this sort of thing, or maybe he was already briefed on it.

"Richie, this is Hank, My husband" He hummed, walking him over to hank, who knelt down to be a little shorter than Nines.

"Hi, richie" Hank smiled, holding out his hand. Nines leaned over and sniffed his hand, nodding a little as he rubbed his eyes, they were red and puffy from crying.

Gavin was still very confused.

connor walked over to him, nines was trying to look smaller compared to the height difference between them.

"B-big m' says he's sowwy" He whispered in a soft, light voice. "Didn' mean t' no tell yu' abou' m'" he whispered, hugging Gavin gently. Gavin wrapped his arms around who he assumed was his boyfriend, and rubbed his back.

"Richie, why don't you and i get you an ice cream?" Hank asked, kneeling down as nines smiled a little bit "Ye, I'd like tha" he smiled as connor let go of his hand so he cold take hanks and walked with him down the hall, other hand in his mouth.

Once they were out of earshot, Gavin looked over at connor.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" He asked, a bit more anger in his voice than he meant.

"Slow down cowboy" Connor crossed his arms, not one for taking smack from anyone.

"Are you trying to tell me my boyfriend has multiple personalities?" He narrowed his eyes. It was a lot to take in sure, but he'd probably get comfortable soon enough.

"Lord, humans are so behind... No, He does not have DID" He huffed "I know people that do, so don't you dare be disrespectful" He crossed his arms "He age regresses"

"The phck is that?"

"To cope with his stress and trauma, his brain can only process what a 3 year old can" Connor tried to explain "he doesn't remember his trauma when he's this small usually, but he's very sensitive and... literally a 3 year old, so you can't be gross with him"

"God, why would i? I don't even like younger guys, let alone kids..."

"good" He smiled "But... Richie... He doesn't have the same relationship with everyone as Novem does" He tried to explain "Like uh, I'm like his mom when he's small like this, i care for him" He explained "I guess Hank wold be his dad then..."

"Who else knows?"

"Other than us 3? Markus, who you should know as the schools art teacher, and his husband simon, our tailor and bookkeeper" He told him "Have you ever been to tenebris?"

"I don't think uhh.. novem wants me to meet those guys yet" He shrugged.

"C'mon, you're meeting markus and simon no matter what, If novem couldn't tell me than he told Markus"

  
He lead gavin down the red stairs, and into the kitchen were novem was sitting on the counter, legs kicking back and forth as hank showed him videos of sumo on his phone while he licked away at the deep red popsicle he was eating. he looked up and smiled "Mommy!" He got down and rushed over, hugging Connor and holding up the ice treat for him to monch a part out of, which he did.

"Say, why don't the four of us go out for a nice lunch with uncle markus and uncle simon?" He hummed, rubbing the vampires head as he smiled bright, fangs extended and having a deep red shine on them.

The air smelled metallic to gavin, who figured it was what ever novem was eating.

"Well, we don't have anything left on the agenda today" Hank said, walking over and putting his phone away "Why not?"

"Richie, go get one stuffy to bring with us, now be a good boy and run along, okay?"

"Okay mommy!" He smiled and ran off past gavin.

"So, he call you daddy yet?" Connor asked hank, snuggling up into his arms.

"He asked me if he could" Hank said, combing his long fingers through the others hair as Gavin sat to the side on his phone, texting his family he'd be staying the night with tina.

Then after, he texted Tina.

 

 

Gavin looked up as Connor pulled out his phone, dialing a number and holding it up to his ear.

"Hey markus! Richie really wants to see his favorite uncles, and i want you to meet Novem's mate, why don't we meet up at the cafe we own?"

  
Richie bumbled into the room, a cute baby blue tiny backpack with cows on it, just big enough to hold down a squicked stuffed animal, with a few other personal items.

"Mommy mommy can we go now?" Richie asked, tugging on Connor's t-shirt.

"Of course richie, mommy's on the phone" He hummed, rubbing his head.

"Great, we'll meet you there in 20 minutes" Connor hummed and hung up, walking the tiny mismatch family out to get into hanks car, an old Ford Del Ray. Connor helped richie into the backseat and got in the passenger seat as he opened up his backpack, pulling out a seafoam green cat toy.

"Gav, this is gelatoni" He smiled, showing off the stuffy "I gotted him a' Tokyo didney sea" He snuggled up into his side, playing with the cat as they waited.

  
Gavin was still so confused on the whole thing, but it made sense. He wrapped an arm around his age regressed boyfriend as he looked out the window, tapping his fingers along the door as they rode. 


	11. A Rough week, and Smooth Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was moments like these that gave Nines a little bit of hope, that maybe he should care for himself, so he could stick around and be there for Gavin, even if their lifespans were drastically different. Maybe there was a way to change that, just maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "When people experience trauma, extreme bouts of stress or mental disorders, sometimes people...age regress" He tried to explain "A way of coping with their horrid memories and life situations. Novem does, well, i guess used to" He shrugged " That or he's hiding from me"

"So, let me get this straight. Nines got angry, slammed you against the wall, nearly choked you out... All because... Nines needed to age regress???" Markus raised an eyebrow, he was quite confuzzled.

"Pretty much" Connor shrugged, the bruises already nearly gone as Richie played on his phone, headphones on as Connor looked over at the screen, making sure he wasn’t up to anything too adult for him.

  
"Well, Novem... Nines never does that" Simon pipped up worriedly "should we... Make him see lucy again?"

"It might be best, I’m sure Gavin can make him keep up with it, isn’t that right?" Connor smiled over at Gavin, why was just trying to keep up with the whole 'at lunch with the highest and most powerful vampires in the state' thing.

"I uh... Guess? Who’s Lucy?" He asked "Novem doesn’t talk about himself much"

"That’s Novem for ya" Connor chuckled dryly. "My brothers always hated personal things about himself" he shook his head "Lucy was his old therapist, he saw her for decades"

"That’s kinda long for a therapist, isn’t it?"

"For humans, maybe" Markus shrugged "Human therapists try and ween off their patients, But Lucys’ a special type of therapist"

"Which means?" Gavin raises a brow, fingers drumming against the table as he leaned back in his chair, looking across the booth at the two new men.

"It means, Decades for vampires are almost nothing" he shook his head "Novem is physically 19, yeah?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Hes in his mid 40's by your standards"

"I know that" Gavin scoffed "i just... God this is so fuckin’ much..." He sighed, rubbing his head as Richie looked up from his phone and rubbed his shoulder, leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Feel bettr Gav" he smiled softly before going back to his game.

"How the..."

"He can smell your stress" Simon pointed out "emotions have scents to most of us, he doesn’t need to look up from his game to know" he hummed softly.

"Novems’ always been a special case, even as a kid" Markus hummed thoughtfully. "He never did anything for himself that i can recall" he shrugged "a gift and a curse, just like Amanda"

"Like, his mom, Amanda?"

"She was my mom too!" Connor huffed "But yeah, Amanda Stern"

"Okay... So i gotta make sure he keeps seeing his therapist... Gotcha..."

"I know its a lot to ask..." Markus started, leaning on the table to keep away from prying ears. "We need you to take care of Novem. You saw how destructive he got from just he mere mention of his birth name" he whispered "He is becoming unstable from the lack of... Well, self care, er... Care in general" he sighed "we need you to keep him... Happy"

"Alight... I can do that" Gavin nodded as Richie looked up from his phone when a waitress walked over with a tray of their snacks and drinks.

"The Humans milkshake" she said, handing Gavin a Malt strawberry milkshake. They thanked the waitress as she passed out the honey banana milkshake to Connor and Richie, the blueberry one for Simon and Raspberry for Markus and Hank.

Well, Raspberry is what Gavin told himself as he sipped the strawberry malt to try and settle his nerves.

 

”So basically, I need to keep him relaxed and happy?” Gavin asked after everyone had a few moments to enjoy their drinks.

”Precisely” Simon nodded as he hummed at the flavor contently “Blood packs have started going missing from stock without any inventory notes”

”And?” Gavin raised a brow “What does this have to do with Nines?”

”Everything, really” Simon let out a soft sigh “Aside from Markus and I, only Novem and Connor would be allowed to do it” He shook his head “Even then, its extremely frowned on, And Markus and I have our own supplier to help the younger vampires out so there isn’t a shortage”

”I get my blood supply from the Fuil Clan, I know how short Tenebris has been as of late” Connor said, watching over Richie who was watching a cartoon on his phone of the stuffed animal he had and a few of its friends.

”So that only leaves Novem” Markus finished

”When Amanda would get… To Novem’s point, of near breaking… She tried to replace the feelings of loss with blood, but a vampire can only drink so much before their body rejects it” Hank said, a worried look washing over Connor’s face.

”How do you…”

”Amanda and I go way back, Connor. We were once in a bigger clan that fractured under the pressure of trying to control too many people”

”The original clan, when clans weren’t even a thing” Markus added “The tales of Dracula aren’t wrong, he started the first clan with his many wives” He shook his head “Connor, There’s a reason why…” Markus sighed “This isn’t a talk for cafe’s, were here for Novem” He sighed as Connor started thinking.

What was Markus going to say? Did they know more about them then they let on?

”So, we’re setting up a few appointments for Novem, so he can get back into the routine of therapy, Gavin, I want you to try and pry at him”

”What do you mean?” Gavin looked over at Connor, a confused look cast on his features.

”I want you to try and get him to open up to you, He cares about you and I know my brother… He’d do almost anything you ask” He reached over and pressed his hands to Gavin’s, whispering a soft spell under his voice.

  
Gavin was shown a memory through Connors eyes, they couldn’t have been older than 15, and the scars on Nines neck were a lot bigger, no scar tissue had formed but it was irritated.

Gavin didn’t recognize the room, though. It screamed fancy, furniture which probably cost the same as his parents apartment or more, a cliche Gothic mansion parlor room crossed his mind from sketches he had seen Nines draw on his spare time.

  
Nines had to be at least 15, maybe 16. He still had that stern look, but there was more… energy to him, he couldn’t place the word. He seemed somewhat happier than this man siting across from him, the one who gazed into the distance, trying to hide his own crippling mental state.

  
”Niles!” Connor had huffed, crossing his arms “Why wont you let Beni and I turn yet!?” He snapped irritably, foot tapping the ground. Connor had picked that day to show Gavin specifically, 3 days after Nines had originally turned, after he told Amanda that Beniamin (now known as Silas) and Connor were to wait another full year.

”Because” Nines said, an almost blank and stern face. His voice was a lot lighter and softer then, too. One that wasn’t so scarred from the world. “I need to make sure that this is…that you and Silas can handle this” He said, turning around as Connor reached out to touch his shoulder.

Its warm, but softer than the one Gavin touches sometimes, it was different.

”Niles… I trust you” He told him as the man turned his head with a soft smile, that was the exact smile Gavin saw every day.

”Thank you, Cosmin” He nodded a little bit “But please, Call me Novem, that is my name now” He said, taking Connor’s hand into his. It was soft and warm, Not cold and fragile like the one Gavin felt, he just couldn’t place why. Nines face was a lot fuller too, Soft cheeks and a rosy blush, soft and alive.

”Ill call you Nines, then. Its cuter you neck biter” Connor chuckled, squeezing that cheek before the memory left, and Gavin found himself still at that diner table, small tears running down Connors cheeks. He didn’t notice he was crying himself until a drop hit his hand.

  
”See?” Connor asked softly, Hank wiping his tears away. “That’s my Niles… I need him back, Please” He whispered softly to Gavin “You can succeed where I failed, Give him the love he needs” He turned and rested his head on Hanks shoulder, already so tired from having to use his powers to such an extent.

”I got it…”

  
“Do you?” Connor asked, sipping his drink weakly before leaning back into Hanks warm embrace, purring softly as an arm was wrapped around him in the U shaped booth.

”I do” Gavin replied, going over the information in his head over and over. He wasn’t about to forget this, even if he wanted to. He wanted Nines to get better, especially seeing him back before the weight of the clan got to him.

  
Gavin looked over at this Richie character who was bouncing in his seat and tugging on Connor’s shirt to show him a video on his phone. “Mommy! Mommy look!” He chuckled and handed Connor the headphones.

”Richie dear, the adult conversation is over, would you like to talk with us now?” Simon asked with a tilt of his head, as Richie nodded ecstatically.

 

 

They had finished their milkshakes and parted ways a little bit later. Markus told Richie that they’d start taking him to see Lucy again, once a week, Sundays. Richie let out a soft whine but he had agreed to go, now it was to see if Nines would agree to go. Despite being the same person, They had 2 very different opinions on things.

 

Gavin got used to Richie being around. He didn’t hate it at all, in fact, it was kinda nice. He took care of Richie when he was ‘out’, so did Connor when he was around, but it was mostly Gavin. He helped keep Richie away from adult things, or paperwork Novem slaved over. Markus and Simon started texting Gavin regularly to check on nines.

 

Saturday, Nines and Gavin decided Gavin would spend the night for a few days. Nines picked up Gavin from a small, low income apartment complex. Nines didn’t think much of it, though he did feel a bit worried for Gavin’s family, at least their financial situation.

He shook the thoughts from his head, well, he tried as he parked his car outside, a wave of worry washing over him seeing Gavin holding 2 backpacks, his face was a bit swollen and he smelled like blood.

”Gavin, What happened?”

”Nothing”

”Something happened, clearly”

”Lets just talk about it later, alright?” He huffed irritably, leaning away when Nines tried to take a bag.

”Gavin…” Nines gave him that classic ‘I already know what happened, tell me’ Stern look.

”Ill tell you later, god!” He huffed as nines opened the back seat for him to put his bags in..

 

  
The ride was silent, and the air was tight with tension, but neither of them wanted to break that awkward silence.

  
The awkward encounter was soon forgotten as nines parked outside his own home, and this time Gavin let him carry his bags into the house, and up into Nines room.

It was just as Gavin remembered, well, Kind of. The half with Nines Gothic aesthetic still stood there, but the more pastel Gothic side was completely gone, aside from painted walls, and a bed with regular white sheets on it, a towel, and an opened wardrobe, free of anything personal aside for a few wooden coat hangers.

  
"Damn, you weren’t kidding, this room is empty!" Gavin laughed to try and take some of the weight from the awkward one earlier.

"Would you like to take his place...?" Nines whispered to himself, impossibly quiet.

"What was that?" Gavin asked, looking out the window that was on Connors old side of the room.

"It was nothing, love" Nines smiled and sat on his bed, unpacking a box that was set by his bed with other boxes, written in what looked like perfect…Latin maybe?

Nines opened the box that was labeled ‘Quae mater est‘ Inside was packaged earrings and necklaces, along with other things, and a large chest jewelry box, 'A.S' imprinted on the front of it.

"Was that your mom's?" Gavin asked, sitting next to him, figuring the A didn’t mean Novem.

"Indeed. Amanda Stern. I got most of her items when she passed, Silas didn’t want anything besides photos, and Connor got her dress's" He explained quietly "I got her Calligraphy sets and her jewelry".

”Mind if I…?” Gavin asked as Nines shook his head, just warning him to be careful.

Gavin picked up a Gold necklace, thin chaining and a small Emerald heart pendant dangled from it. He moved on the bed and wrapped it around Nines, Hooking the clip in the back and adjusted it until the pendant rested on his upper sternum, framing the opening of his crop top’s low neck.

”The emerald makes your eyes pop” Gavin smiled softly as Nines made a few tiny adjustments to make it sit right “Thank you, Gavin…” He looked at himself in his vanity mirror, humming at the sight.

He eventually put the necklace back and went through other sets, rings as well. He told Gavin a few stories that he could remember, before locking the chest with a padlock and setting it up, putting the key on a chain around his neck.

”Can we… Take a nap, Love?”

”Yeah, I’m kinda beat too” Gavin yawned, laying back on Nines soft bed,kicking off his boots and socks as Nines unzipped his thicker boots and lied back, snuggling into Gavin’s side, before sitting up and taking off his shirt. He jumped a bit when a warm hand rested on his now bare back.

”You should eat more” Gavin said, out of the blue.

”Why? I am perfectly healthy” Nines huffed, taking off his shorts and leaving himself in some blue boxer briefs before snuggling back into Gavin before poking his cheek “Get out of your clothes, they’re scratchy” He huffed as Gavin kicked off his dark jeans and his t-shirt and leather jacket until he was down to his black boxers.

He laid back and held open his arm for Nines to curl into his side, sighing contently as the chill vampire started to warm up as he soaked in the others bodily warmth, which Gavin seemed to have a lot of.

It didn’t take long for the couple to fall asleep together, limbs tangling up as nines snored softly, drooling on Gavin’s chest a bit as the lull of his slow heartbeat dragged nines into a peaceful rest, allowing him to dream of something nice, for once.

  
It was moments like these that gave Nines a little bit of hope, that maybe he should care for himself, so he could stick around and be there for Gavin, even if their lifespans were drastically different. Maybe there was a way to change that, just maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a pretty bad bout of writer's block! But heres chapter 11!


End file.
